We Own the Night
by Digging The Hair
Summary: What if Bella was tired of being the damsel in distress?  What if she decided to take matters into her own hands and became a ruthless vigilante?  Dark and twisted in chapters ahead.  PLEASE REVIEW.  Contains language/bloody violence
1. New Beginnings

**This might not be exactly what you were expecting it to be. Think of it like Twilight for the many boyfriends who had to suffer through the real thing. FYI will get darker in further chapters.**

**BPOV**

I'm on the ground now, everything is spinning. I can't get back up, I'm weak and delirious. I thought all of that training I did would pay off but I guess I was wrong. I think a few of my ribs are cracked, I can't see out of my left eye or lift my head up to see what else is coming my way. I think my legs are broken, I can't move maybe I'm paralysed. I taste blood, I'm going to blow chunks here soon. My jaw hurts like a mother after all of those blows, I feel like I got the literal shit kicked out of me. I feel cold and naked, I wonder if my costume...er...uniform is still on; I didn't like the design I chose any way I wanted something more retro punk. Wait! What about my mask? Is my mask still on? Maybe they still don't know who I am, I'm still amateur but that's a real rookie mistake. I wonder if they're going to end it? Finish me off or let me suffer, I've already lost a lot of blood. This was nothing like the first night I went out this was a thousand times worse. I was stabbed before but this was pretty bad. Maybe everyone was right, I should have quit I should have just pretended to be normal. But how could I? Someone's coming now I don't think my body can take any more, I wonder if it's true what they say about your life flashing in front of your eyes...

**SIX MONTHS EARLIER**

It was a foggy, cloudy and downright miserable looking day in the small town of Forks; except that would be any normal day for the tiny population of 3, 300. Bella Swan hadn't been to Forks since she was a little kid, now she was a blossoming teenage girl. Her father, Charlie drove her into town from the airport. He was very distant from his daughter, they had never been all that close even after he and her mother split up without any real surprise to Bella. It was "a loveless marriage" as she would later find out after overhearing her mother explain to her new found partner. Her new man was a minor league baseball player who couldn't make it pro, they were engaged and seemed very happy; much happier a couple than what her mother and Charlie could be. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks now so that would mean a lot more of his attention off Bella.

The reason for Bella coming back to the small town was because her mother wanted to travel with her new beau; again more attention away from Bella. Though all of Bella's life she had been searching for somewhere to belong, somewhere she would be accepted. She didn't realize yet what a beautiful woman she was becoming, she changed quite a bit over just one summer.

"Got someth'n to show ya when we get home", that was all the soft spoken man of the law could say.

This didn't make Bella the least bit enthusiastic, her father couldn't buy her love and it wasn't like he could just fill the gap that was their relationship with useless things.

When they pulled into her father's driveway Bella noticed a rusted looking orange truck. Her face lit up, could it be for her? Unlike other girls her age she liked old things. An old ripped pair of denim jeans to hip huggers, cassete tapes to Cds, and a rusty truck to a Porsche. Bella stepped out of the car went over to the truck, she walked around the big rig to get a better look.

"Little homecoming present", said Charlie.

"It's great, you really didn't have to", Bella said as she put a hand on the hood.

"Just thought you might like having your own way to school."

"Maybe we could go out later and take it for a spin", Bella suggested with a small smile.

Charlie looked surprised , as if he didn't expect her to offer him to go along.

"Yeah sure, maybe."

Bella grabbed her suitcase and Charlie helped with some boxes she brought with her. The boxes were labelled except for one. It was a small box but was fairly heavy, Charlie was about to open it much to Bella's horror. She quickly grabbed it out of her father's hands.

"I just wanted to see what it was. It's not labelled or anything."

"It's just personal things Charlie...Girly things."

She was sure her father wouldn't ask about it after that since girly things was kind of a code for: _My daughter's growing up so maybe I shouldn't get involved_.

Charlie helped bring her baggage up to her room. The small bedroom hadn't been used since the last visit which was a very long time ago, there were pictures of unicorns on the bed sheets. Bella held the small box close to her chest, whatever was in it was something she greatly valued.

"I'll see what I can get made for dinner. Call ya when it's ready", Charlie said awkwardly to Bella as she looked around the room.

"Just the way you remember it?"

"Oh yeah, it's great. Really."

Charlie closed the door behind him. _My God, he really didn't change a thing, _Bella thought to herself as she looked around. There was a closet she could fit most of what she had in, she placed the box on a high shelf inside where no one would find it. She set her laptop up. She didn't have that many friends where she lived in Phoenix, most of the people she spoke with online were either relatives or distant pen pals living as far as Europe. She had 68 friends on Myspace and 35 friends on Facebook. But maybe going to high school here would change all of that, it was a small town maybe it wouldn't be that hard.

In the morning Bella got ready. She was nervous but at the same time kind of excited to be going to Forks High. The one thing she wished for was that she wouldn't come off as awkward to anyone you couldn't say she was sure of herself when it came to first impressions. Charlie was already gone when she got up. In the kitchen there wasn't much to work with except a few slices of bread and crumbs at the bottom of a cereal box bag. Bella wasn't nearly as hungry as she thought so she got in the beat up truck and headed to Forks High School.

**So there it is, just a start, more to come!**


	2. The Incrowd

**Here is Chapter 2, not that a lot of people requested it or anything. This is just a little intro to Bella going to school and dealing with making friends. N****o telling how **

**many ****chapters there might be at this point. I may give the story an M rating. Please review.**

**BPOV**

So here I was in Forks, Washington. On my way to my first day of school in this rusty truck my father Charlie had given me. I had only been to Forks to visit him in the summerwhen I was just a little kid and I had nobody my age to socialize with during my stay. Needless to say I was nervous, I have no idea how I come off in a crowd of my peers.

When I pulled up into the parking lot I noticed how small the school was, but it was a small town and at least it wouldn't be too hard to find my way around. When I got out of my truck I noticed this weird looking group of people, they were all pale and had golden eyes; well except for one. The one good looking guy had black eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them, maybe they were albinos, emos or some shit. One of them caught me looking, a short girl with short dark hair, the guy with the black eyes noticed her doing that.

"Alice, don't stare, it's rude."

It really didn't matter if she was staring because everyone else was when I entered the school. What was wrong with me? Was it only because I was new or was there something else going on I wasn't aware of? Any way while everyone was acting as if I was from Mars I managed to get my class schedule; Biology first, might not be too bad. I had an assigned seat up front but there didn't seem to be anyone assigned to sit next to me.

The teacher gave my class an assignment but it required a partner and everyone was taken. I wasn't one of the gifted children they had back in Phoenix, I didn't come close but I'm sure if I follow the steps everything would be fine. Of course I was wrong. The chemicals I mixed caused a chain reaction, the building was engulfed in flames and only a third of the school made it out. It was said to be one of the biggest National tragedies and it was all because of what some called a planned terrorist attack from a perpetrator that grew suspicion the moment she stepped out of her large, ugly orange truck. Okay so that didn't happen but it might as well have.

This one guy Mike saw me struggling and came to my aid.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean don't you think your partner might need you?", I asked.

"We're done actually."

I looked over at his table to see his lab partner I would later come to know as Jessica finishing up their beaker of chemicals and writing down the findings. Yeah so they were pros.

"I'm Mike. So you're the new girl, huh? How are you liking Forks?"

"Well, it's about the way I remember it. I used to come here to visit my dad in the Summer."

Mike's face lit up after that.

"Really, who's your dad?"

"Charlie Swan", I said without thinking this through.

"The sheriff?", Mike looked surprised.

I wondered if he'd hate me now.

"That's cool."

He invited me to join him and his circle of friends at lunch, why would I refuse this was my chance to come off as a real human being. I didn't let Mike do all of the work on the assignment, I signed my name on the paper and reworded a few things. I had English before lunch and it was more than I could bare, I'm good at English it's easy but when a teacher drones on about how awesome Shakespeare is it can seem to last a long time. But getting to the interesting stuff when I was at the cafeteria table with Mike and his clique I learned something very important; all of the guys were attracted to me and for the most part all of the girls were envious. I admit I was pretty dense sometimes but I don't think of myself a total fool, I could tell what was up. The way the guys looked at me was like a pack of wild dogs about to race to a piece of meat; I think this Jessica girl was jealous that Mike was giving me all this attention. She kept giving me these looks; the other girls seemed pleasant at first, but I think Angela was the only one I could consider to be a true friend.

"So, we're all thinking about meeting up this weekend for a bonfire would you be able to come?"

Angela asked me eagerly. I thought about this as Jessica was giving me more dirty looks.

"Yeah I think I could make it."

After that we just talked about the usual shit, babbling about what it was like in Phoenix, my old school, if I had any hot siblings, a boyfriend and if I had any pot. Why do people always think I have that? They also always think I'm a pothead because my eyes are a little droopy and when I tell them I don't do drugs they never seem to believe me; Mike and his crew didn't believe me either I could tell even when they said they did. I noticed that strange group of kids again, don't get me wrong they were actually good looking but there was something off. They sat together near a window; shit, they were the whitest people I have ever seen. Jessica noticed me looking at them.

"Those are the Cullens", she said that with contempt."They're like the popular slash outcasts."

"So are they like albino emos or some shit?"

Mike butted into the conversation.

"Nah, they're just really weird."

"They're doctor Cullen's foster kids", said Jessica. "Don't know where they're all from but they just moved here together."

"But they all have the same gold eyes. They have the same complexion.", I stated looking over at them.

"Maybe he's like a collector of really weird pale kids with gold eyes", Mike suggested.

"So have you actually talked to them?", I asked.

"They're not a very social group they pretty much avoid everyone", said Angela.

"They're social enough with each other", one of Mike's friends Nathan said.

I didn't quite get what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

I guess I was being naive I noticed them in couples and holding hands, that dude with the black eyes was with one girl and the other pretty boy Jasper was with another which I had to admit she was pretty hot; didn't know where short girl was though.

"Oh", I said after I came to the realization of the couples.

The short girl walked past our table I could have sworn I seen her glancing at me.

"That little one is Alice, she's really weird", Jessica said bitterly. "Remember when she asked you out Mike?"

Mike looked at Jessica in fear, all eyes at the table were on him.

"Uh, yeah that was like messed."

It was almost as if he was really afraid of his girlfriend. Everyone except Angela and me laughed about Alice.

"I don't know", said Nathan, "I think she's kind of cute".

Everyone burst out laughing, I didn't see what the big joke was I mean sure Alice and her family were different but maybe this was exactly why they didn't like to interact with other people. That's when I opened my big mouth.

"Don't you guys think you're being a bit harsh?"

"This is nothing you should have been here last week when we dumped a pot of tomato sauce on her from the roof", Mike said proudly as if this was his way of impressing me.

I noticed the Cullens look over at our table a few times, I felt sorry for them. Lunch had passed and I headed to my locker, I was amazed at the fact that none of the girls bothered me about any girly shit since I wasn't really up to date with what was considered cool; not to say that in any way that what I was interested in would be cool or at least not cool to them.

I saw these guys huddled at a locker they were showing off comics they had just bought; one caught my eye it was Green Arrow; more specifically The Rise and Fall of Green Arrow which I didn't have. Oh shit you weren't supposed to know that; one of my dirty little secrets I guess. Any way they caught me looking.

"What?", asked one with the biggest zit I had ever seen under his bottom lip.

"Nothing", I said startled.

"We don't have any pot if that's what you think."

I felt so insecure, if this was back in Phoenix I would probably be talking to these guys about the Green Arrow and even debating like a nerd with them but now things were different; I was part of the so called normal kids now and to be caught speaking with them would definitely be committing social suicide. For all I knew these were decent guys; I adverted my eyes and walked to class. That's when I saw Alice, she looked kind of sad. I decided to introduce myself as kindly as I could. "Hi, I'm Bella", this sounded a little awkward. She turned to me from her locker, she looked shocked to see me. With a sweet smile she spoke in a small voice.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen."

I didn't know what to say after that, I was kind of stunned. I couldn't get over how short she was, she kind of looked like a pixie or a fairy.

"You're new here right?", she asked me.

There was an awkward silence, I almost stuttered my answer.

"Yeah, I moved here from Phoenix".

"That's a pretty big change."

"Uh, yeah it's a lot colder here."

She smiled and looked away for a second down the hall.

"Well I should probably get going", she said looking kind of impatient.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to make you late. See you around Alice."

"Nice meeting you Bella and you don't have to lie, it's okay", she said with a wave.

What did she mean by that? She left for class in a hurry.

Just then someone came up behind me, they were touching my hair. What the hell? It was Angela, "Bella, did you know you have little white balls in your hair?" She held up a tiny paper ball. I felt the back of my head, there was a bunch of wet paper balls! Those Green Arrow-tards shot spit balls at me!

**So there it is, please review, constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm going to try to keep the next few chapters as short as I can, hope your enjoying it so far.**


	3. Watch Yourself

**Here is chapter 3 when we last left Bella she had met Mike and his friends and found out about the Cullens. Later she found spit balls in her hair after an encounter with **

**some "Green Arrow-****tards as she called them. What excitement awaits her next? **

Angela helped me with my hair in the bathroom, when I looked in the mirror I almost screamed at what I saw; there were like a hundred white balls on the right side of my head.

"Do you know who did this?", asked Angela picking at the white balls.

"I think it was this group of geeks by my locker."

"Why would they do this to you?"

Of course I couldn't tell her about me spying on them and trying to get a look at their comics but then again I don't think she would have cared that much.

"I don't know."

"Some of the guys here are total idiots. Sorry about Mike and them", Angela said while yanking a larger white clump out of my hair.

"Why are they like that?", I asked her modestly.

"They just think they can be stuck up to people because they're considered the cool people."

"No wonder the Cullens don't talk to anyone", I said in pain because Angela almost pulled out my hair that time.

"I saw you speaking to Alice, that's really nice of you but I don't think she trusts you."

"Why?", I asked confused.

"Well, as long as you're hanging out with Mike and Jessica she's going to think you're no better than they are."

"I feel bad for her, maybe there's a way I can just have Mike and them go easy on her", I said but Angela set me straight.

"I know your intentions are good Bells, but I just don't see anyone as ignorant as Mike or Jessica for that matter to be friends with someone like her."

"Well maybe not friends but just not to pick on her like they do", I said just as Angela took out the last white ball.

"Your call Swan, what class do you have now?"

"Gym I think", I pulled my schedule out of my pocket. Yeah I had gym and at this rate I will be late.

"Better get a move on. Want to meet after school?", she asked.

"Sure I'll meet you in the parking lot", I said checking my hair one last time before leaving the washroom.

I actually wasn't as late for gym class as I thought, to my surprise the class wasn't just girls, at my old school we were divided by gender. The class started out with a basic warm up, I noticed two of the Cullen men glancing at me while they were doing sit ups. I didn't know what to make of them, what was they're problem? These weren't the same looks I got at Mike's table. I was struggling with a jump rope when they walked over; I flinched and touched my hair. I always seem to manage to part or touch my hair when I'm nervous sometimes without knowing it. The pretty boy Jasper came up close to me; it was just a little too close for comfort, but I was more afraid of Edward with his black eyes and clenching teeth.

"Why were you talking to our sister?", Jasper asked looking serious.

"What?", I said startled,

"You know, Alice.", Jasper wasn't taking his eyes off mine.

"I just wanted to say hey", I said while looking down at the floor.

"Look, you're trouble so why don't you just leave her alone?", Edward said angrily.

"Leave us all alone."

I had no clue what he meant by that. How am I trouble? Unfortunate for me I actually said that last part out loud. It looked like Edward was going to lunge at me until this guy came out of nowhere and stood in front of me like a shield.

"Is there a problem?", he asked Edward, who I must say looked surprised by his actions.

"This isn't any of your business!" Edward was losing his patience.

"Listen man, why don't you go cool off alright. And maybe see the nurse about those eyes cause I don't think that's normal".

That almost made me laugh but I held back. Jasper looked at me with snake like eyes.

"You better listen and stay away Bella!"

He stormed off with Edward to the other side of the gym. I looked at the guy who saved me, I Was kind of shocked because one, no one had ever really did something like that for me before and two he was almost half Ed and Jasper's size.

"Thank you", I managed to get out.

"Don't mention it. So you're Bella? I'm Lucas, Bella", he said shaking my hand.

At least he seemed a lot more mature than Mike and his friends.

"Yeah, this is my first day."

"Oh yeah? So how's that working out for you?"

"Well good I guess until those guys showed up."

"Don't mind them they're just...", he was thinking of the word.

"Weird?", I guessed while he was still thinking.

"Yeah I can't really think of a better word to describe them", he said smiling. "I seen what they did to guys that tried to talk to they're women but never to what happened to girls like yourself so I wasn't taking any chance."

"What have they done to guys?", I asked him with kind of a tremble in my voice.

"See that guy over there?"

He pointed to a hulking jock standing with a group of girls.

"Yeah."

"Let's just say he'll have a permanent limp in his right leg for the rest of his life after hitting on Rosalie", he said.

I did notice the jock touch his right leg briefly and by his face he looked like he was in pain.

"That doesn't compare to what they do for Alice, she's like the youngest I think. So they think it's they're full time job to look out for her."

"Mike said they dumped tomato sauce on her, did they attack them?", I asked.

"No, it's strange they're the meanest to her but the Cullens haven't done anything yet", he said with worry. "Maybe they have something more in store for them."

"So are they from the same family?", I asked suspicious.

"I don't think so, none of them look alike, maybe they've been together for so long they've become really close. I mean some of them are dating", he said looking across the room to see Alice in a corner by herself. "They made sure at least one of them would be in every class of hers. Think I have a chance?"

"Well if they're as bad as you say they are, don't you already know the answer to that?"

"I guess you're right but it is nice to think about", he said smiling.

The teacher made us play volleyball, two against two; since I didn't know anyone else there Lucas was on my team. I was a real klutz I hit someone in the head on the net beside us, at first they thought it was Lucas but once I told them it was me they told me it was fine. After Lucas won us a few games we had a break and sat down at a bench, this is when I figured out the kind of person Lucas was after he said,

"Spider-man is based on a true story."

I looked at him almost not knowing what to say.

"What?"

"If you can say the Texas Chainsaw Massacre is based on a true story then you can say that about Spider-man, The Incredible Hulk, fuck even Superman."

"Wouldn't Batman seem more of a true than Spider-man?", I asked still bemused by his statement.

"Same ball park Bella, if Hollywood wants us to believe that The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Unstoppable, or any other stupid movie than why not that?"

"I guess", I said still a little unsure.

"I seen you looking over at those nerds with the comics earlier. I knew you weren't checking them out", he said this very straight as if this was a normal conversation to be having with someone.

"You were spying on me?"

"Yes", he said this without hesitating. "If that's what you want to call it. We're not that different I still wet my beak in the fantasy universe from time to time."

"Please don't tell anyone that I do that", I begged.

"Don't worry about that Bella I know you have a reputation to withheld with your lame ass new friends."

I thought of yelling at him for saying that but I almost had to admit they were pretty lame ass.

"I still like reading comics, I started when I was ten", I said while looking around to see if anyone was in close range of our nerdy conversation.

"What's the first comic you ever read?", he asked. I had to think about that, "Oh, come on you never forget your first comic."

I thought until I remembered one of the Punisher's books.

"The Punisher War Journal Vol. 1", I said quickly. "What was yours?"

"Captain America issue 350", he said proudly. "I don't really like Captain America that much anymore though. I've turned more to DC over the years."

"Yeah, same."

The teacher made us return to volleyball, I really felt like ditching this class because I felt like I was embarrassing myself trying to serve the ball.

"Man, this is going to be easy!", a fair haired dude said to his teammate while I served the ball way out of bounds.

Lucas managed to keep us alive, he obviously played a lot of sports just by watching his coordination with the ball. Once it was my turn to serve the ball again Lucas tried to give me some advice about how I should hold the ball but it really didn't help me. I steadied the ball in my hand and was ready to do an under hand serve, once I thought I found the spot I wanted to aim I hit the ball with my fist sending the ball gracefully over the net. It got some air, going high which was good but then way too high, it started to come down but it went a little to far to the left nearly to the other side of the gym just where Alice was ready to serve her ball to a player. THUD. The ball smacked Alice on the side of the head, I almost died when I saw that, not that I laughed or anything. I covered my mouth with my hand, Alice rubbed her head but it didn't look too bad I didn't knock the girl unconscious or split her head open. Unfortunate for me it looked like that was just about to happen to me because Edward and Jasper took notice of Alice's injury and were walking my way again.

"Don't worry I'll say it was me", Lucas said while shielding me.

Edward pushed Lucas aside this time and got in my face.

"What the hell was that?"

Yeah he knew it was me.

"Bad timing", said Lucas who wasn't really helping.

"Shut it!", Edward snapped directing his attention back to me.

"I'm really sorry", I said just as Alice was running over to us.

"Please, guys leave her alone. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Wow, she was really standing up to them, I'd be terrified even though they're intentions would be to protect me.

"Right Bella? You didn't mean it."

I started to say no but I was cut short by Jasper.

"Of course she did Alice! Don't you know who she's friends with?"

I was begging the teacher saw this and would put a stop to it but he was nowhere in sight, you never seem to have an authority figure when you really need them around here.

"I'm really sorry Alice, I'm a real klutz you're the second person I hit today", saying this made Alice smile a little.

"Come on guys, let's get back to our game okay?", Alice said grabbing both of her brothers' arms.

They looked like they were starting to calm down as they walked away, Alice turned her head and looked at me mouthing the word "Sorry". I watched them walk off.

"Well congratulations Bella, you're the first person Alice has ever stood up for", Lucas said.

I just stood there, not facing Lucas. I felt sick, I wanted to leave this place.

"Hey, we still have a game space cadet!", one of the other players yelled while I was looking across the room in a daze.

"Go, suck a donkey's dick", Lucas said casually.

What was with this guy that made him so appealing to me? He walked up to me.

"Are you going to be okay Bella?", he put a hand on my shoulder. "I think I should go home", I said wearily.

I spotted the teacher and walked up to him holding my forehead, I gave him the bullshit and said I had to leave because I was having stomach pain and a migraine. Of course he believed me and let me leave, I had some career management class last but I don't think I would miss to much. I headed to the parking lot, I was happy to see my truck until... I saw a chiseled line outlined on the side of it leading to the back bumper. Somebody keyed my truck! What? Why? When? Who? It couldn't have been the Cullens they were in the gym...Except for the those jerks' girlfriends but then, they couldn't have it in for me too could they?

I drove home, Charlie wouldn't be at the house yet because it was still early so that meant I'd have the place to myself and I'd be in total peace. Oh shit! I forgot all about Angela! She wanted to meet me after school. I guess I could drive back and meet her in the parking lot, still a lot of time before that though.

I made it to my room, I threw my backpack down and fell on my bed. I wasn't really all that tired so I just sort of stared at the walls for a bit, then at the ceiling, then at the bureau and then at my closet. Of course I almost forgot what I put in there. I pulled myself up and walked over to the closet, I looked inside it for a moment almost forgetting where I put it. I reached for the top shelf, I lifted the box, the one thing I treasured in the whole world in my arms over to my bed. I had it taped pretty good and I didn't have an exacto-knife or even scissors to cut the tape, instead I found a nail file I packed away. I opened the box and the first thing I saw looking back at me was my old back issues of Spider-man and The Punisher not to mention Green Arrow. Maybe it was time to get reacquainted.

**So no crime fighting yet but there will be some craziness coming soon. Would like some feed back on how I'm doing and what you think should happen in later chapters. The next chapter **

**might ****be rated M and might come sooner than you think :)**


	4. Bleep My Life

**Hey, this is for all of you who added this as a story alert, really hope to have a review from you. I really tried to have this early but you know the holidays and all. **

** I'm going to try to have the next chapter to you alot sooner. This chapter focuses on Bella's further encounters with her guilty pleasure and encounters with the **

**Cullens. Hope you like it!**

BPOV

Shit! I fell asleep half way through The Amazing Spiderman and forgot o meet Angela in the parking lot. I'll have to make it up to her tomorrow, I didn't have her

on Facebook or messenger and I didn't bother to ask her her last name. Speaking of Facebook I went on before checking to see if Charlie made it home yet. 27

friends, that's weird didn't I used to have 35? Or 36 or something? Who would remove me, one of my own relatives? What about MySpace, did I lose friends there

too? I checked it out and discovered that I had friend requests but they were a bunch of creepy looking middle aged men, they left messages about me saying I

had a nice body and wanted me to send them some "PERSONAL PICTURES". Gross! Why can't I seem to find any normal people online and not total pervs? I walked

downstairs and looked in the living room and kitchen, I peeked outside but there was no sign of Charlie yet. I was starting to get hungry and knew Charlie was no

cook so I just heated up some frozen pasta. I ate in my room while surfing online, I checked out message boards for info on any important dates coming up for

anything nerd related. Nothing interested me too much, I wasn't into Captain America or Thor I always thought they were pretty lame. There wasn't any new surprises

I wasn't already aware of, like with The Avengers or The Justice League and nothing worth mentioning about The Green Arrow. I was really bored until somebody

started chatting with me online which was weird because I didn't think this site had a chat feature especially when I was reading stupid forum message boards. "I see

you have excellent taste. I see you like Green Arrow and Thor", a user by the name of Megga59 messaged me. "Green Arrow but not Thor", I quickly responded.

"What's wrong with Thor?"

"Who is this?"

"Is it because of his mighty hammer? Cause he can do more than that."

"He's just queer, now who is this I'm talking to?"

"He's queer? What do you mean? How can you like Green Arrow and not Thor? Next you will be telling me you hate Captain America too."

"Look, who is this and why should I care?"

"I am just a fellow comic book lover like yourself and wish to talk to you about an exciting opportunity." Oh jeez is this guy for real? Is he representing some kind of Jehovah

cult? "What kind of opportunity? Easy money online? Porn?"

"No GreenAvengerGirl98." Yeah I know it's a pretty lame user name even for a site called. "I am talking about fighting crime and helping people in need!" He, which

of course he had to be a he sent me a link to a website to clear up what he was talking about. "I swear if I get a virus from this man!", I typed angrily. The site was really

weird it had this group of people who filmed themselves fighting crime, mostly beating up purse snatchers and guys who hold up convenience stores but crimes non the less.

I had to admit their costumes didn't look too bad, you could tell they were homemade but there must have been a lot of time put into them. "So what do you think?", Megga55

typed back to me. I had to let this sink in, on one hand it looked really retarded and on the other it was somewhat awesome to me. "Yeah it looks rad I guess."

"If you are interested in becoming a member of the team we are holding auditions in the next couple of weeks. All we require is that you make a costume and film yourself doing

something heroic in your town." This was crazy even if I wanted to, their headquarters was in the next state and I couldn't get there in my truck. I could take a bus but how would

I leave without Charlie knowing? Another thing was that this sounded dangerous, I mean even if I could stop a small crime what are the chances of me winding up dead or seriously

hurt? It was cool to think about but I don't think I could ever do something like that. I mean I was a total klutz and I couldn't even save myself from danger so how could I possibly

save someone else? "I don't think I have what it takes man."

"Ok, if you change your mind you know where to go." He signed out after his last message, I spent some more time on the site and realized most the people on this team were close

to my age which was kind of scary. There were links to other sites that represented teams all over the country of course some of those were middle aged men and for all I knew the

same ones who left all the explicit messages on Myspace. Charlie finally made it home, he didn't have all that much to say, I watched TV with him but not for long. I was half way to the

stairs when, "Wait, how was school?"

"Uh, it was cool."

"Start any fights?", he laughed. I didn't want him to freak about what happened during gym, I mean I was okay. "Oh, Charlie", I said running up the stairs to my room. I had a better

sleep than the night before, I felt great but I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about and for a few seconds after waking up couldn't remember much about what happened the

day before until it hit me: The Cullens and all of that messed up stuff online. I had to find Angela and apologize for ditching her and I guess try my best to avoid those albino kids the

Cullens, Alice especially. I managed to grab an apple before I left in my truck, I guess I'll have to try to get up earlier and prepare a better breakfast in the future. When I arrived I

didn't spot a single Cullen, at least I didn't have to deal with any weird stares from them this morning just the ones I get from Mike and his friends. But could I possibly avoid them for

the rest of the day, or even the rest of the week? I met up with Angela and apologized for not meeting with her after school, I told her about gym class. "That's crazy! Did you tell your

teacher?", she asked surprised by my news. "Was never there when I needed him", I stated. "You better watch yourself Swan, those Cullens are sketchy. And did you say you hung out

with Lucas?"

"Yeah, he sort of helped me."

"Do you like him?"

"What do you mean?", I asked, she lifted an eyebrow as if to say, "_You know exactly what I mean!_"

"No, I mean we just met and I don't know, do you think he's good looking?"

"Lucas? No, God! I always thought he was kind of a creep. What did you two talk about any way? I thought all Lucas only talked about was comic books and fag shit like that." I wanted

to punch her after saying that but I stood my ground. "We just talked about my old school and ya know boring stuff."

"Did he hit on you?"

"No, not at all. He was actually speaking to me like a human being unlike Mike", speaking of Mike he was walking our way with Jessica not far behind him. "What are you two talking

about?", he butted in. "Nothing", said Angela. "Didn't look like nothing", said Jessica. "What happened to you yesterday Bella, you missed last period.", said Mike, I guess some how

he memorized my schedule. "I just had a run in with the Cullens", I said like it was nothing. "Really what happened?", Mike was acting all concerned but the key word here was "acting". "

The boys wanted me to leave their family alone."

"Did one of them have black eyes?", Jessica asked giving me the same dirty look as the day before. "Uh, yeah that Edward guy. The other guy was all up in my face."

"It sounds really weird but they're eyes change colour, when they're black they're all territorial but when they're gold they seem as gentle as can be", Jessica said. "Yeah, we got them on

a good day when we dumped that tomato sauce on Alice", Mike said, still trying to impress me. "So what did you do to upset them?", nosey Jessica asked. Of course what would they

do if I said I was talking to Alice? Maybe I shouldn't risk it, social suicide right? "I accidentally hit Alice in the head with a volleyball." Mike and Jessica laughed and kept on laughing after

the morning bell rang. "Sure, accident", Mike snickered. "Good one Bella!", Jessica called after me as I walked with Angela to my locker. "You'll be the centre of attention for the second

time this week", Angela said with a sympathetic smile, "I thought you only talked to the girl?"

"Yeah, I'm a klutz I almost knocked her out."

"Geez, so they really tried to bite your head off? Damn."

"They kept telling me I was trouble, but before that happened, I didn't know what they meant."

"Should get to class and think about that later", she said patting me on the shoulder. We went our separate ways and the rest of the day went very smoothly, I managed to avoid

the Cullens in the halls and in the classrooms. Things were going great until last period, I was abruptly called down to the office. While I was on my way down I was trying to figure

out what it could be, I mean I hadn't done anything all day or the day before. What could they bust me for? Was this still because I was new? It was really weird walking the halls

when no one was around, I kept having this sense that somebody was watching me. When I got to the front desk the old woman that was there looked completely clueless to the

reason I was there, "Oh yes Miss Bells", she said. "Bella Swan", I corrected. "Terribly sorry dear. You are to report to room 402 after school."

"What's this about? Am I in trouble or something?"

"Oh, no. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just a private class about self esteem."

"A what?", I was shocked, was she saying I had low self esteem? "It's a class to boost your self esteem, some of your teachers are concerned."

"I don't understand, this is only my second day here, I'm not depressed or anything", I said while trying to smile. She handed me a little brochure pamphlet that was supposed to

explain everything to me but it only made me more confused. "Is there any way I can get out of this?", I asked. "No, sorry."

"Could you at least tell which teachers told you this?", I asked frantically. "Sorry dear, that's confidential." Fuck! I had to stay after school and after reading the pamphlet it's two

times a week for two hours a class! Why would they say I have low self esteem? I didn't feel down or anything. I mean I'm weird I'll admit that. I met Angela after last period

ended, "Really? If anyone I have low self esteem", she said. "This sucks, I have to stay after school Friday too."

"I won't mention anything to anyone Bella."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll wait for you."

"Really? I don't want to keep you from anything."

"Don't worry about it, I have to work on something any way", she said with a smile. "Okay, I better get going then", just as I was about to walk to the classroom Mike and his

crew walked up. "Hey Bella where you headed? School's over", Mike said "Oh, there's something I have to work on", I said with a really bad poker face. "Really? There wasn't

much homework given out today", he pointed out which supported him being my stalker even more. "She's helping me", Angela said. "You two bookworms", Jessica said kind of

bitchy. "We're going to the Diner later", said Nathan, "You guys should come out."

"Yeah, we'll see", I said as the group walked to the exit. "Don't forget about this weekend!", Mike hollered back, "Invite as many people as you can, the more the merrier!"

Angela told me she'd be in the library and to meet her there when the class was over. I found the room quite easily, it also happened that short Cullen girl was near there and

so were Edward and the other one Jasper with their girlfriends. Damn! I spend the whole day doing a very good job might I add avoiding them and some how fate intervened.

Fuck my life! Huh, I wonder if I do have problems. So I walked to the door trying to hide my face, "Bella!", a voice called out of nowhere. I tried to continue walking and pretend

I didn't hear them but they ran up to me, "Hey Bella, my boyfriend has something he wants to tell you.", the hot girl Rosalie said as she pushed pretty boy Jasper just a little too

close up into my face. "Really sorry about my actions yesterday, I was completely out of line", Jasper said with sympathetic eyes. Edward was also pushed forward by his girlfriend,

strange his eyes were now gold like the others. "Me too. I was having a bad day, I really didn't mean to take it out on you." This was so weird, I could tell Alice was uncomfortable

with them doing this. "It's okay, really", I said. Jasper grabbed my hand with his large ice cold palm and gave mine a hard shake, "No, it's not I shouldn't have treated you like that.

If there is anything I can do to make it up to you just let me know and I'll do it." Alice finally stepped in and broke up this little awkward moment, the handshake was going on a little

too long. "That's enough guys, I think she gets it", she turned to me and chuckled a little, it sounded so cute. She introduced me to everyone but the only one I didn't know was

Edward's girlfriend, her name was Tanomi; a strange name but she was cute and much taller than Alice, not saying short was a bad thing. "We'll meet you outside", Tanomi said to

Alice who stayed there with me. "Sorry", Alice said sadly. "For what?", I asked confused. "My family", she said. "That's okay Alice, they care about you that's all."

"We, won't bother you any more Bella", she said sweetly. "Alice, you don't deserve what happens to you. Mike and them are dickheads.", I said bluntly, "I really want us to be

friends." She looked down at her shoes, "I do too Bella, but I don't know if that's possible." Then I thought about something that I would probably end up regretting later but I took

a chance, "Alice, there's a bonfire this weekend, can you come?" She looked at me for a second, probably thinking I was joking, "Really? Uh, maybe, I'd have to check and see first",

she said in a shy tone. "let me know", I said with a smile, "Now I really have to be somewhere, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yes of course", she said smiling back, "Are you going into 402?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Better hurry then, they make you say something about yourself if you're late. I had to take it last year." Well, we had one thing in common. "Thanks, see ya Alice", I said as she

walked off, she waved and exited just as some red liquid dropped on her head. Nathan came up behind me and punched me in the shoulder, "Thanks Bella!", he shouted. Great

now she's never going to come so much for trying to be friendly.


	5. Cut Down

**Hello, back again. Sorry it took so long to have this chapter up and it actually is longer than the last one. Thanks to all of those who showed their support and are still **

**interested in this story. This chapter continues Bella's struggle to befriend Alice and cope with the class she's taking for low self esteem. There will also be a direction**

**the story will take that you may have been waiting for a while to happen. Hope you like it! And don't be shy let yourself be heard in a review**

I couldn't believe that class I had to take, it was one of the worst experiences of my life up to that point. We went around the room and talked about ourselves, unlucky for me I was first. If only I got in the room earlier and hid in the back maybe the teacher would have looked past me but because of unexpected Cullen it was unavoidable. The rest of the week was especially awkward, I tried hard to talk to Alice but it seemed that she didn't want to have anything to do with me. I couldn't blame her she was doused in tomato sauce once again and for all she knew I was in on it. I had to find a way for those assholes to lay off on her and convince Alice to tag along with me to the bonfire I just couldn't stand to see another human being be treated this way it was time to intervene. Maybe I was acting crazy, for all I knew the Cullens really were a bunch of weirdos, Alice especially but I had to trust my gut on this one.

"You like a challenge don't you?", Lucas asked me on my way to my locker

"I guess, I mean I got on her family's good side", I said puzzling this together.

"Alice is lucky to have someone like you Bella, maybe you can put in a good word for me."

Man was this guy weird, some times I couldn't tell if he was joking or he was being dead serious with me.

"Maybe, she's really shy but I could bring her around", I said on the spot.

But I don't think I would ever really bring it up to her I mean what was I supposed to say?

"_Oh hey Alice, ever hear of Lucas? No? Oh, he's a great guy he __thinks you're cute, you should totally go out with him! Like Eeep_!"

Thank God I'm not some valley girl although I think I could pull it off very well but I'd have to kill myself if I talked like that everyday.

"Are you okay Bella? Some times you look like your some where else", said Angela.

Wait! Where the hell did she come from? Wasn't I just talking to Lucas? Oh well now I'm on my way...home? What did I just mind skip the entire day?

"No, I'm fine just a lot on my mind that's all. Can't wait for the bonfire and all", I lied, a little.

"Yeah tomorrow night should be bomb", said Angela as we exited the school.

Wait! Tomorrow? This is Friday already? What the hell?

"What's wrong Bella?", asked Angela looking concerned.

"Nothing, it's just I really wanted to convince Alice to come but I can't find her any where and...she must really hate me", I said while looking down and touching my hair.

"What? You're still on about that? Well here's your chance, she hasn't left yet", Angela said pointing over at a yellow porche.

Damn! That looked really hot, even though it was yellow. I ran over to her without saying anything to Angela. I was just a few inches away from her.

"Hey, Alice!"

She didn't turn around as she was digging through her purse.

"Alice, please!"

"You should be careful, you shouldn't be seen with me!", she said looking up at me with sad eyes.

"What? Why?"

"My brothers want to pound you!"

Ah shit! I was on their good side for like a minute.

"Look I didn't know they were going to do that to you!"

"I don't know Bella. How do I know you're just not like those dickheads?"

"Because I.."

She looked at me waiting for an answer but all that came out was an awkward stammer. That's when I noticed Mike and his group of dicks looking my way with shit eating grins between them.

"Because what?", Alice asked crossing her arms.

"I want you..", I blurted which sounded really wrong and inappropriate.

Alice's eyes widened, I stuttered.

"...To be there! Because you know, it will be fun!"

"I don't know Bella.", Alice said scratching her head at the thought.

I looked back over at Mike, something was off, he was waving and Nathan was missing. Seriously, again? I looked up quickly, above us was Nathan crouching at the top of a popller tree with a bucket with what I guess was tomato sauce like before. God! What was with these guys and that? Nathan was waiting for Mike to signal him, he was directly above Alice and ready for the kill. Mike nodded with a sly smile to his bud, I acted fast pushing Alice, I had to apologize later. I closed my eyes, man this was really going to mess up my hair. I felt something spill all over my head, it was wet and goopy. When I opened my eyes I saw a surprised Alice with her hands covering her face. I looked up at my forehead I saw something brown slide down. I looked at my reflection in Alice's rear view mirror, I saw leaves and what looked like mud in my hair. God, I hoped it was mud, I mean it didn't smell or anything. I looked up to see Nathan trying to hide himself behind a branch of the popeller.

Alice put her fingers through my hair.

"Oh, Bella."

"So, do you want to go now?", I asked kind of in shock.

"Yes Bella! Of course I will!"

Alice squealed as she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Just let me help you with your hair please."

Alice helped clean my hair in the bathroom, I completely forgot about the self esteem class I had to attend at the end of the day. The mud was hard to get out.

"Maybe I can just skip it for today", I said with my head down in the sink as Alice soaked my hair.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Bella, they'll be wondering where you are and you might have to make up the time."

I dried my hair with the automatic hand dryer or whatever it's called.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should probably get going, how's my hair look?"

She looked me over and reached on the side of my head and pulled back showing me a leaf.

"You look great, but you should defiantly wash it when you get home tonight", she said smiling.

She was so cute, I knew I could make this friendship work.

"And thanks for saving me back there, that was sweet."

"No problem Alice, I'm just glad you're coming tomorrow night."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be a swell time", she said; she sounded so old fashion, I felt like laughing but I didn't. "Well, see ya", I said heading out of the washroom.

But then I thought of something.

"Hey, Alice do you have Facebook?"

"Uh, yes but I don't use it that often. Do you want to add me?", she said in a shy tone.

I smiled and nodded.

"Um, okay. Good day Bella", she called.

Great, so now I just had to get through this lame ass class and my first week at this school will be over and this weekend left to look forward to. The class went by slow as hell, I kept looking at the clock. Everyone there was really weird, I mean I thought I was but this group was something else. This one girl, Tammy never uttered a word she just looked down at her desk probably pretending she was somewhere else. This one guy Johnny had a chain attached to a piercing on his nose, he opened up every now again when called upon. This one girl Mary I was afraid of because apparently she was a cutter, I saw the scars on her arm from the previous class; there were others in the class but they weren't as memorable. The teacher was a painfully nice woman, Miss Gergan, she tried way too hard telling us we were all friends here and could talk about anything. The worst part of the class was when we all had to sit in a circle and think of something that calmed us.

"It can be an animal, a person who is important in your life or a moment in your life", Miss Gergan said shutting off the room lights. "Factors that will help you in everyday situations to release stress and even build confidence."

I never usually had anything to focus on, she would tell us to close our eyes for two minutes and visualize it. I would just think about what happened that day nothing major then after that we had to repeat lines saying we were important, confident and we can conquer anything; sounds like a cult I know. At the end Miss Gergan encouraged me to speak up next time and try to participate more in that cheerful tone of hers that really made me cringe.

"Yeah I'll do that", I said humouring her.

Angela waited for me outside in the parking lot, she wanted to take me out to the diner to talk.

"So how did it go today?", she asked me.

"Just as bad as last time", I said seriously.

"How long do you have to keep going?"

"Six weeks."

"Fuck!", she said as we got into my truck. "Hey, did you know you have a huge scrape on the side of your truck?", Angela pointed out.

God, it looked bigger than the few days before when it happened.

"Yeah, somebody keyed it, wish I could find out who did it."

"I'd kill em!", Angela shouted as I started up my big rig.

"You and me both Ang."

At the diner I just got a burger, Angela got a salad and some water, she looked concerned by my choice.

"Don't mean to nit pick, but do you ever eat?"

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling that hungry lately."

"Still, you should be eating more."

"Okay, mom", I said jokingly.

Angela was starting to become my best friend in the short time we knew each other. I just wished Alice, Lucas and her could all be friends and hangout as a group some time and away from Mike and them. It was starting to get late so I decided it was best for me to head home and drop Angela off.

"Well Angela, I guess I should get you home."

That's when I heard a different but familiar voice, a masculine one at that.

"Bella Angela left like twenty minutes ago", said Lucas in Angela's spot at the booth.

"Oh", I replied back.

"How long have you been here?"

"You've been going through time haven't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It happens, one minute you're talking to one person the next a week has gone by."

"Yeah, exactly!", I said speechless at the fact he understood this.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I thought about this, all I could think of was Angela saying she had to go to the washroom but I'm very sure she came back I mean she just wouldn't leave without telling me.

"Angela went to the washroom"

"So you don't remember our chat about volleyball? All three of us?", he said looking serious. "Or a couple of days ago, I was talking to you and then you drifted off somewhere up there",

he said pointing to my head. "Man, I don't know I mean I spaced the last few days they're such a blur. That self esteem class I think is messing with my head."

"You're one of many victims of that class."

"It's weird she tells us to focus on something to boost our confidence but I can't think of anything while I'm there but when I'm talking to you and Ang time passes by. Do you think I blackout or something? Should I go see a doctor about it?", I asked Lucas concerned as he sipped a strawberry milkshake that hadn't been there before.

"No Bella, it's nothing to worry about you just need to concentrate more. If this is the first time this has happened something or someone is blocking in town is doing this to you."

I thought about this then Lucas butted in.

"Want me to give you a hint?", I just stared at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

I just shook my head. Lucas took another sip of his milkshake and then a bite out of a burger that appeared out of thin air, "She's short, she has short spiky hair."

I almost laughed out loud when he said that but it came out as an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Are you serious?"

"What else have you been thinking about the last few days Bella?"

"Alice is making me blackout? What are you accusing me of being gay?"

"No, I would never do that, I'm just saying that you're getting distracted because of this person and since you brought it up I wouldn't rule it out."

That son of a bitch! But I let him finish.

"Or maybe something else?"

I though about it and knew that it would be okay to bring up since we were both huge geeks any way.

"Well a couple of days ago this guy was chatting with me on one of the message boards telling me about try outs or something."

"You too?"

Lucas asked me while we were walking outside. Wait a minute.

"Um, weren't we just inside like two seconds ago?"

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No dude, I've got my truck but thanks I'll be fine."

"Uh, you told me you drove home and walked to the diner Bella."

I looked around realizing he was right my truck was nowhere to be found.

"Shit, I really need to be tested or something", I said as my concern for my mental health was growing.

"Those teams are crazy Bella they do more harm than good, you haven't considered it have you?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! I mean could you really picture me doing that?", I asked for clarification, just in case I really needed somebody to talk me out of it.

"No, Alice maybe", he said and I laughed hard this time.

"Why do you laugh?"

"You can't be serious. I don't mean to make fun of her or anything but she is really small and fragile looking. I don't think she could be capable of something like that."

"You don't give her enough credit, I've had a lot of time to study her", I really didn't like the way he said that, it was stalker Mike talking, "She could be as strong as her brothers, maybe even stronger."

"You're weird Lucas".

"Interesting Bella, coming from you you think I'm weird."

We walked in a sketchy part of Forks near a rough looking bar with Harley bikes parked outside: now there were some cliched looking bits of transportation I thought. There was a group looking over at us, some creepy middle aged dudes with scars and tattoos and some guys old enough to be in college but you could tell they weren't they were dressed like wiggers as some ignorant people like myself called them. Then we reached a crossroads where Lucas and I would have to part ways.

"You have to be careful Bella, these streets are mean after dark", Lucas warned but this didn't faze me.

"I'm sure I can manage without a male escort, I'll see you next week Lucas."

"So this means I'm not invited to the bonfire tomorrow night?"

"Did you want to come?"

"Nope. See ya next week", he said waving.

God! What a strange boy he was, of course he didn't want to associate with Mike and them, what reason would there be for him to? I lost sight of him as I started walking on my way to my street, this was creepier than walking empty halls at the school. Why was I such a fraidy cat? I thought I heard footsteps but they were probably my own, my mind was playing tricks on me. Walking for about ten minutes now I could hear a cracking sound like somebody stepping on a branch; all of my senses were on full alert now. I turned around and of course no one was there, a relief but also a slap to the face proving how much of a wimp I was. But then they showed up, the biggest punks I ever laid eyes on; they weren't exactly scary but scary enough to make me wish I reconsidered Lucas' offer.

"Hey girl, what you doing alone out here?", the biggest of the two said, he was white but talking like some stupid gangsta with no education.

"You afraid?", asked the actual black one that had a bandana covering his face.

I stepped back and stuttered.

"Uh, uh, I.."

"Uh uh uh uh!", he mocked back at me.

"What you have in that bag?", asked Whitey.

"Nothing...just school workkk", I said starting to shake a bit.

"Maybe you should open it and let us have a look", Bandanna said.

I started backing up, I didn't know what these guys would do; rape me? Kill me? Both? Maybe I should just give them my bag and run. But maybe they wouldn't hurt me, maybe they just wanted to scare me into dropping my bag. They would be pretty pissed to find out what they found, if they weren't looking for some bad poems and hilarious attempts at trigonometry I think they're shit out of luck! Plus I didn't really have any money on me! The guy whiter than me got behind blocking my getaway, Bandanna got up in my face much like Jasper had before.

"Listen bitch! You better hand over that bag or you're gonna get cut!"

"Better do as the man asks little lady, he's a crazy mofo!", Whitey said.

"Look guys I...", I started as Whitey grabbed for my bag.

I pushed him away. Bandanna moved in and grabbed me by my arm.

"Bitch be cool!"

I swung at him with my free hand hitting his nose, I didn't think I hit him that hard but I saw blood. Was I really that strong? Must be one of those impulses like lifting a car off someone or some super human shit like that. Whitey grabbed a hold of me so I couldn't move, I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his dirty looking hand. Bandanna whipped something silver out of his pocket, "You'll regret that!", he said as a blade sprung out from his hand and lunged at me with it. I muffled a scream, fuck that hurt! Whitey threw me to the ground, I couldn't breathe, I put pressure on my wound, I looked down at it sure enough I was losing blood.

"Hey, man want to do anything else with her?", Whitey asked Bandanna.

Bandanna looked down at me, I could tell by his eyes he was smiling under that red piece of fabric.

"Nah man, this bitch isn't even worth it!"

His boot came down hard on my face, everything went black.

**Well, bet you're wondering what will happen next. I'm writing the new chapter now it could be up by tomorrow afternoon or evening. Thanks!**


	6. A Beautiful Night

**Sorry about that guys, I was sure I'd have this to you sooner no real excuse I guess. You'll see wha happens to Bella and how she's going to get**

**out of this one. Last we found her out alone being harassed. Hope you like it.**

I woke up in a ditch, I was completely out of it, the sun was burning my eyes as I slowly opened them. I felt terrible and probably didn't look any better, I looked down at my wound; I think the blade missed everything important and it wasn't really bleeding terribly bad but it still really hurt; I got it in the stomach. I didn't know how long I was lying there but it felt like a long time I noticed cars drive by and of course no one stopped to see if I was alright; maybe this happened a lot around here.

_There's __always a beaten half to death girl on the road in our town, where are you from?_

I got to my feet I tried walking I fell a few times, I had to try to make it home, I wondered if Charlie was looking for me. Of course he was it wasn't like I was going to collapse in the living room and find him sitting on the couch looking down at me and saying,

_"Oh, hey Bella where have you been?"._

I held my side in as I walked, well stumbled, I did that for a while; I probably looked like I had been drinking. As I was walking I clued in about my backpack, I didn't know if it was back there or not. I wasn't thinking all that straight any way and it didn't really matter at this point if I had it I just had to concentrate on getting home. As I was staggering on the side of the road I could hear something barrelling towards me, I turned to see a 4x4 black truck coming my way; I couldn't get over any more and the truck was getting closer. I fell back into the ditch, I landed on my back and I guess I hit some broken glass from some busted beer bottles.

"OH FUCK!"

I cried, what did I do to deserve this? Why didn't I just give those guys my bag and go home? You're father is the fucking sheriff you retard! I looked up to see who was in the truck, it was a bunch of drunk teenage boys and one of them looked like Nathan. Something dark came at my face and thudded against my hallow head, a beer bottle and the beer got all over me. I sobbed as I crawled out of the ditch, I just wanted to get home I really didn't want to die today, I had to push forward. Eventually I made it up the front step of the house, Charlie's squad car wasn't in the driveway, maybe he never made it home last night. My rusty truck was there to greet me, oh why didn't I take you last night? Was it because of the scratch on you because I wouldn't have been embarrassed to be seen with you.

I dragged my ass inside the house, it was the same mess, the way it had been when I first moved to Forks, Charlie is still getting used to living with someone clearly. I limped up to my room, I had to try my best to hold myself up on the banister so I wouldn't fall down, but knowing my luck I would fall going up the stairs. My first stop was the bathroom, I had to check myself out in the mirror; I almost cried when I got a look at my face, my nose especially, it was purple, my lip was swelled, my hair was worse than the day before when it had mud in it. I checked my wound, my shirt was stuck to it because it was starting to scab; I managed to find a first aid kit in the Cabinet and by it's contents I could tell it was never used. I applied some alcohol to the wound, I let out a cry, thank God nobody was there with me I didn't want them seeing this. I never took any classes on first aid but I thought I seen enough survival shows to get the gist of how to protect myself; of course there was nothing on getting stabbed or being a total dumb ass when confronted by muggers unless I missed that episode. I needed a change of clothes, I should probably shower but I'm just too weak to do all of that right now. Yes, I smell like beer and I spent the entire night passed out in a ditch but I'll have to see if I'm up to it later. I had no clue what Charlie would be doing today but hopefully I can make it look like nothing happened, it sounded stupid but I didn't want him to go all mental and take me to a hospital. I didn't want anyone to know about this, I just had to find a way to keep it quiet. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some frozen peas out of the freezer for my nose and lip.

I didn't really have any homework to do so I went on my laptop for my usual escapades to keep my mind off my current situation. I spent hours arguing with gamers and fan boys about geeky shit that I knew more about than they did, about half the time they would say I was right then other times they would just get fed up and log out.

_"That's it go get your mom to make you a grilled __cheese and tell you how awesome you are"_, I typed to one.

I downloaded a bunch of shit online, movies, some hard core music I didn't think I liked and comics, all took up most of my hard drive. I was wasting time with a game called QWOP, I had to control this man to run, sounded simple enough but I had to end up dragging him on one knee, two hours later I finally beat my record of 33 metres but that's when I discovered I had to jump so screw that!

I noticed my swelling was going down and was nose didn't hurt as much, my mind was off those creeps, as much as I would like to see them in jail I was still kind of in shock; it didn't even seem like it actually happened it was more like a dream, I would probably pass the whole thing off as that and repress the memory if it wasn't for me getting stabbed. Then I realized I needed something else to do, I needed an XBOX, Charlie would maybe get me that for my birthdaybor Mom and Phil if they hadn't forgotten about me yet. I still haven't heard from them, Mom said she would call but maybe not until Sunday.

I checked emails, why do I get all this spam for Viagra? That's when I saw an email from that guy from the message board:

_"If you've changed your mind we will be holding try outs the __end of next month! Just send us a video fill out the __application online and you're golden!" _

How the hell did he get my email address? I didn't make that public, better not be the same guy sending me stuff for Viagra. I look down at the rest of my messages and notice a friend request on Facebook, Alice added me, I completely forgot to do that. When I went to her page I saw how good her picture was like it was done by a professional photographer I wonder if she's into that or anyone in her family. I quickly confirmed her as my friend, I looked at her page and noticed how few friends she had and interests, just like me! She wasn't online so I couldn't chat with her, I found Angela she was full of news; Mike was so sorry for what Nathan did which surprised me because he took off awfully quick and apparently he fought with Nathan, I guess for my honour or something stupid like that. She told me Jessica was so jealous of the attention Mike was giving me which didn't surprise me the least. Then of course I couldn't go through the conversation without her asking what I did the previous night.

"_I __kept checking to see if you were online, what did you __and Lucas do?"_, she typed followed by a winky face, she obviously wasn't going to give up on that was she?

"_Nothing_", I typed back. _"We walked for __a bit until we went our own way I was __kind of tired so I decided to turn in early"_

"_Really? You did nothing else last night?"_

"_Nope, just sleep. How about you?", _I typed back quickly trying to turn this into a new topic.

"_Well, nothing really I just read some lame teen romance book, can't even remember the name it was __something in Spanish", _she typed back. _"So are you picking Alice up tonight?" _

Oh shit! I completely forgot about the bonfire, I'll have to make sure not to make my injury that noticeable.

_"So __where and what time?"_

_"La Push beach at 8 I was told. Do you want to pick me up? What your arrangements with Alice?"_

_"I'm trying to contact her, I could find out where she lives then pick you up on the way"__, _I suggested.

"_Okay let me know what's happening soon. BTW did you tell Mike or Jessica that you invited Alice __along? Anyways I'll be back on later. Peace girl." _

She was right I never mentioned it to Mike or any of them, I decided confirm them as friends and send them a message about bringing her along and convince them to go easy on her and possibly make up; I guess that was probably easier said then done with those guys. I finally saw that Alice was online and quickly messaged her.

_"Hey, Alice! How is __it going? Want me to pick you up? Where do you live?", _I waited almost six minutes for a response.

"_I don't think I can make it Bella. I think I'm coming down with something, I __really appreciate you __inviting me to tag along. Maybe we could do it some other time."_

Oh, I couldn't let her off that easily she was coming with me.

_"Come on Alice. It will be fun I promise, Mike and __those guys will leave you __alone I'll make sure of it. You'll have nothing to fear", _I typed quickly.

Alice for once typed back without a long pause.

_"You'll protect me? Hehe."_

I could really picture her and could imagine the sound of that laugh.

_"Yes, I'll be there for you. If Mike, Nathan or anyone gives you a hard time __they'll have me to deal with! Haha",_ I typed.

She totally caved, gave me her address and said when she would be ready, I let Angela know it was on for tonight. She sent me Google map directions to La Push which really wasn't all that far, I faintly remember it when I was little. I cleaned up, showered and made myself look presentable as possible. I was really excited maybe this night will make me forget about my run in last night, it sounded crazy but I just wanted to move on. In no time I was down the stairs, that's when I heard him.

"Hey, where were you last night?"

Charlie was on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"I was at the diner and came straight home", I tried my best to be convincing.

"When was that, saw the truck was here but you weren't", he stated.

"I drove here after school and was at the diner at like 6 then walked home."

"Walked home? Did you have someone with you?", he asked all Dad protective.

"No, I came home on my own. I'm not a kid any more Charlie I can be out on my own", I said getting all defensive.

"Still, thing's can get dangerous at night around here Bells. Especially at that bar, I had a fair share of calls about disturbances."

"I'm sure, now I really have to go now Charlie I'm meeting with some people", I said about to go out the door.

"Maybe we should talk about a curfew", he said.

"I'll be back by 12 Charlie, I'll be with good people. Nothing will happen I swear!"

"Kids from school?"

I nodded.

"Alright be back by 12 little lady."

"Thanks and please don't call me little lady it's kind of creepy", I said as he laughed a little to himself.

I took a hand bag with me my Mom gave me, I hardly used it but decided to hold a few things in it. First stop was Cullen, hopefully I wouldn't have another awkward encounter with her family at least not as awkward as at school. I had to turn onto a private dive way, it seemed like a long time before I seen a house, it was huge with big windows; completely secluded from everyone. I wasn't sure if I should wait out in the truck or walk up to the front step and ring the bell. I didn't have to wait long before I saw one of the Cullens, Rosalie walk out, she came up to my window. I rolled down the window and came face to face with a huge smile on this beautiful girl's face.

"Hi Bella! Alice isn't quite ready yet. Do you want to come inside and meet the folks? I promise no one will bite", she said.

"Um, sure."

She took my arm and escorted me inside, the family was together in the living room doing their own thing reading and talking, I didn't see a TV. The two oldest got up to greet me, the parents I guessed but they looked awfully young; but then I was like duh! They're foster parents not the real parents dummy! The man, who was rather handsome shook my hand firmly.

"You must be Bella, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme", he said.

Esme was quite beautiful too they were like a family of supermodels.

"Alice has told us so much about you", Esme said pulling me into a big hug."It's so nice to know Alice is making friends."

Wow I wish she was my Mom, she seemed like she really cared about her foster kids. I looked over at Edward and Jasper they both had golden eyes and looked calm but they kept sniffing the air which made me wonder if I still smelled like beer and dirt.

"Oh, look who it is", said Dr. Cullen.

I looked up to the direction he was looking, Alice was walking to down the stairs; she looked great, skinny jeans and a vest, not too casual but not too over dressed.

"Hi", she said waving at me with a smile.

She put her arms around me, I could see Rosalie and Tanomi were in awe.

"I'll have her back safely", I said laughing as if I was taking her out on a date.

"We trust you Bella", said Esme.

I noticed Edward looking at me with a serious face.

"Take good care of my sister", he said even more serious.

Alice waved goodbye to everyone and went out to my truck, I could hear someone, Jasper I think.

"She's taking her in that?", what a jerk.

While we were buckling up Alice spoke up.

"Wow, this is a really nice truck Bella."

I laughed.

"I know it's a pile of junk Alice."

"I don't think so and you seem to like it", she said.

"Yeah I guess it suits me perfectly."

We picked up Angela and were on our way to La Push. Angela took the passenger side while Alice was in the middle, we talked and laughed about random things. I tried to make Angela included in the conversation, but she kept quiet and gave me these weird looks every now and again. Then we made it to the beach, the bonfire had already started, it had gotten dark so I guess they couldn't wait any longer for us. I parked us a distance from all of the drunkenness and dumb teenage behaviour.

"Is it okay if I hold your hand for a bit?", Alice asked me sweetly looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Sure", I said and took the pixie's hand.

Angela smiled a little but didn't say anything. It didn't take long until Mike spotted us and ran over.

"Hey guy...", he stopped himself as he noticed Alice was with us. "Guys...Alice..."

"I invited her Mike, that's alright isn't it?", I asked.

Mike looked a little shocked.

"Oh, yeah. That's great. Hey, Alice."

"Have anything you want to say to Alice. Anything about what you may have done?", I asked.

I knew he didn't read the message I sent him.

"Oh. Uh, sorry Alice that was a really dumb thing for me and the guys to do. It won't happen again."

Alice forgave him and we went over to the others who were circling the fire. After some time Jessica looked like she was getting annoyed that Alice was there.

"It's a beautiful night, right Jess?", Mike asked her.

"Yeah, whatever", she said not taking her eyes off Alice.

"Gonna be great for the meteor shower."

"Meteor shower?", I asked.

"Yeah, happens like every 60 years or something, should be awesome."

"Sounds romantic", Alice said with a smile.

She squeezed my hand a little. Huh, she sure was excited about that meteor shower. It didn't take long before Alice couldn't take Jessica looking at her any more so we found a place to sit away from everyone for a bit. We sat on a hill over looking the waves.

"Bella, can I tell you something?", Alice asked looking at me seriously.

Oh, no this could be heavy, maybe about her troubled past, her home life. I wonder what happened with her biological parents, could they have abused her?

"Alice, you can tell me anything."

"Okay, this isn't easy it's something I can't tell anyone but I feel I can talk to you about anything", she said.

I waited patiently for her to open up to me but she kept stalling.

"You're such a good friend to me and you surprise me with how nice you are..."

"Okay, Alice I get it", I said laughing.

"You're right she said I always do that", she said.

"I stutter and touch my hair", I said a little embarrassed.

"Aw, I think it's so cute when you do that", she said.

Then a look came over Alice's face that would probably haunt me for years to come, she looked down at my shirt.

"Bella. What happened to you?", she asked looking overly concerned.

"What do you mean?"

She put a hand where my wound was, I looked down to see some blood leaked through my shirt.

"Oh that must be juice or something", I said.

"That looks like blood", she said looking at my face, she touched it, I cringed a little because of pain and because her hand was so cold.

"Did somebody hurt you Bella?"

"What? No.", I said. She looked at me seriously.

"Bella..."

"I might have run into some tough costumers last night but I'm alright. Really Alice. Now what were you going to say?"

"You're not getting off that easy Swan."

"These guys were following me from the diner, they wanted my bag and like an idiot I didn't give it to them. One of them stabbed me and I ended up spending the night in a ditch."

Alice's eyes welled, she brought me into a hug.

"That's so awful Bella. We should go to the hospital. Clarise can fix you up he's a good doctor."

"Alice, I'm okay", I pleaded.

"Does your Dad know?", she asked.

"No, I really don't need this right now. I made a mistake I just want to look past it."

"Don't you want them to find those...jerks!", she blurted.

I never really heard her shout any vulgarities other than dickheads. She really was something. Wait what?

"If I tell you my secret will you tell your Father what happened?"

I couldn't say no to that face, I nodded.

"Well, my family is different. I bet you've been wondering about Edward and Jasper. Their eyes. Well they change black when they're hungry."

I didn't know what to say after that, it didn't make any sense.

"Okay, I know that sounds really kooky, but I assume you wonder why we all have gold eyes and are so cold and pale. We all seem the same yet we're not related...", she paused.

I held her hand and smiled. Something bright and fast caught my eye; the meteor shower had started, Alice took notice. She seemed so happy.

"I had a visi...dream about you getting hurt the other day Bella. I was so worried about you."

"Really?"

"I know that it sounds strange Bella but everyone in the Cullen family has a gift like I can have visions of the future", said Alice with a gulp.

"What about Edward and Jasper?", I asked.

"Jasper can control people's emotions and Edward can read people's minds except yours. He doesn't know what you're thinking and that's what scares him when you're around me."

That kind of made sense but it also sounded so strange, maybe the Cullens were a cult. Maybe they were brainwashed, I felt bad now but I tried my best to humour her.

"That sounds amazing", I said.

"It does and the reason for it is because we're vam..."

I had to stop her because something very strange was happening.

"Is that meteor coming this way?", I asked alerting Alice to the very large fireball coming our way.

**Well there it is, probably update in a few days. Hopefully that won't turn out to be a couple of weeks but I'll keep on writing every chance I get. Be back real soon :)**


	7. My Dark Place

**Hey, know it's been a while so I have 2 chapters to make up for lost time. I'm sorry about the grammar in the previous chapters and for any I missed in this one sometimes **

**I write quickly and over look things when I proofread but I am going to go back and make changes. So what happened to Bella that faithful night? What is Alice's deal? You're **

**about to ****find out...**

Everything went black, I didn't think this would happen for the second night in a row but I must have had really bad karma or did something in a previous life to be punished like this. I had no idea if I was dead or what was happening to me but it was like days of complete and utter solitude. I came to the conclusion I was in a coma and I seemed to be perfectly aware of my state since I kept having these dreams that I was back a t school and at Mike's table; there was always something off, it could have been the fact that Jessica was speaking Chinese or the fact that most of the time we were the only ones in the cafeteria and when there were other people they were all in their underwear; that's weird I always thought it was supposed to be the other way around. What was really weird was that Mike for once wasn't hitting on me he was hitting on Nathan which in this dream state made perfect sense. I tried telling Chinese Jessica to put a sock in it but she would only ignore me and go back to her crazy talk I couldn't understand; some times my brain was nice enough to give me subtitles but they would be in Greek or something. Eventually I found myself alone in the dark again and there was nobody there, I tried calling out but somehow I knew that no one could hear me no matter how hard I could shout. I worried every second I was in the dark, wondering if I was dying on a table somewhere. I could end up paralysed or become a vegetable. If that was a chunk of space rock it couldn't have hit me dead on, maybe the impact of it hitting the ground flung me across the beach. I went into panic mode about the scenarios I could be in, possibly up a tree where nobody could find me; it sounded crazy but I didn't really give my body much hope, I mean I did survive getting stabbed but that was nothing compared to this.

I started to wonder if I was really bad would Charlie pull the plug? Would it take that long for him to think it through? Would Mom even know this has happened to me? I really wanted to wake up, I really wanted out of this and if I did wake up I really wanted to recognize the person in the mirror; if I'm disfigured and it's been quite some time sure pull the plug I guess. If It's been decades and I'm some old withered woman it probably wouldn't be such a bad idea either. I seemed like ages before I heard a voice call out.

"Bella!"

I couldn't see anything it was still the same black nothingness and I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman and it was echoing. I tried calling out and of course they couldn't hear me but maybe if I concentrated hard enough I could move a hand or something to show I could hear them. I kept hearing my name and kept trying to make my body respond.

_"Come on a finger or anything!"_

_B_ut eventually the voice stopped. It wasn't until I think the next day when I heard multiple people talking, perhaps doctors operating on me but I could hardly make them out. I heard kid's my age too, must have been visiting hours; I appreciated it but they were so hard to make out. I tried and probably failed to get their attention but I never gave up.

"Bella, please wake up", said a familiar voice.

Alice? I almost forgot, she was there with me. I guess she wasn't hurt as badly as me thank God, my memory was so hazy I couldn't remember what might have happened to her.

"Bella, it's me Alice. Can you hear me?"

I pictured her there with me, a familiar face.

_"Yes I can hear you Alice!", _I shouted as loudly as I could even though it was so obvious she hadn't any clue.

"I'm so sorry for what happened if you ever do wake up again I will understand why you would never want to see me again", she said sadly.

She really did think it was her fault, poor thing; I pictured us back at school in the hallway where we first met. She was looking up at me all doe eyed as if she couldn't believe it was me.

_"Alice, it wasn't your __fault unless you can control __meteors"_, I said touching the side of the imagined Alice's face. _"Please __don't blame yourself. You __shouldn't live with that." _

"I wish I could tell you how I feel", she started. "But I have to go now Bella, I'll be back tomorrow"

I thought I felt her hug me or something cold was around me any way. What did she mean how she felt? I never was one for sharing my feelings and nobody ever opened up to me about their own. I felt so bad now, Alice was gone and I didn't hear any more voices; I really hoped I would wake up no matter what I looked like or how much time passed, I didn't want to die here that's all I knew. I waited for Alice's return, I imagined myself sitting in a meadow I have never seen before; just my own imagination I suppose. I could hear faint voices, likely people praying for me, hoping I would pull through, I didn't know who they were maybe adults that knew Charlie and heard he had a daughter so they wanted to show they were thinking about me. I felt somebody touch my hand, they were warm.

"Come on Bells, you can do this. Doctor says you're getting better every day", said Charlie.

I felt pretty crappy for not telling him what happened that night getting stabbed, hopefully my stomach wound had been properly looked after. Charlie kept talking until he was a faint whisper, then he was gone. Other voices I heard were Angela, Jessica's friends and Mike and his friends unfortunately; Angela and Jessica's friends seemed concerned but Mike and his seemed pretty bored being there, they told the girls they'd be outside. Lucas never showed up, he didn't like Mike and he probably didn't like hospitals. I waited patiently for Angela to finish what she was saying, all I really cared about was when Alice was coming; she did say she'd be back. I started watching movies in my head of movies I had seen long ago and memorized, I couldn't think of a better thing to do in this dark abyss. I didn't hear any voices until the next day, I think it was two nurses gabbing about some bullshit. One of them made a remark about me I couldn't make out.

_"Bitch"_, I said to myself.

Imaginary Alice appeared in front of me, I jumped a little.

_"Oh, I didn't mean you"_, I said.

"Bella, I'm here now", she said. "I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday."

"_Where were you? I waited"_, I asked knowing she couldn't hear me.

"It was such a sunny day, my family can't go out because...well...", she stammered.

More about the Cullens' strange behaviour. I imagined us both sitting in the meadow looking up at the blue sky, she looked over at me.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to tell you, but I guess I was wrong", she said while putting my hand in hers.

"_It's okay Alice, whatever it is about your family I don't hold it against you"_, I said feeling a tear trickle down my face.

Alice came close and wiped the tear.

_"Alice, I'm really scared"_, I said.

Alice whispered.

"Bella. Are you in there?"

I felt her get closer to me. In my imagined space Alice was cuddling next to me, she was always so cold.

"I love you Bella", she said softly.

She leaned in and pressed her soft lips against mine; it was short and sweet, suddenly everything started to make sense.

"I'm so sorry", she said as she moved away leaving me in the grassy meadow.

"Carlisle!", she called out.

That's funny wasn't that the name of her foster dad? I guess it didn't take long for him to enter the room.

"She started tearing up", said Alice.

"That's an improvement", said Carlisle."She might come out of this sooner than I thought."

"How soon?", asked Alice in an excited tone.

"It's hard to say Ali", Carlisle said. "We can only give her time."

I couldn't say I wasn't excited to hear that but I was still a little shocked that Alice kissed me so passionately; I didn't think she was gay, I knew she was different. It was just something I would have to deal with when I wake up, I was left feeling strange when she left. Did she really love me? More than a friend? And she blamed herself for what happened, but what could she have done? She was so small maybe I had instinct to shield her resulting me in this predicament. I'll have to find time to talk with her when I wake up, sit her down and explain to her that it was my own clumsy fault and then talk about the kiss...Or I could pretend it never happened, just ignore it and not think of her any differently, go back to the friendship I wanted from the start.

Time had passed as I couldn't stop thinking about Alice and her special way of showing she cared about me. Some times I would imagine her there with me even if her actual self hadn't come to visit,

_"What do you like about me, Alice"_, I would ask imaginary Alice.

She would curl up beside me and look up at me flashing her eye lashes all seductively and say.

"Oh, you know."

Some times I imagined her not saying anything and just being there as comfort, sometimes hugging me; I tried my best to remember her touch. I guess it did sound sort of creepy but in some strange way I felt at home. I wasn't gay or at least I didn't think I was so maybe I could pass this off as some healthy way of coping with the whole being in a coma. But things couldn't stay this way of course, other things clouded my mind like school, namely the people there. Mike and them came back, Jessica was still speaking Chinese.

_"Please go away! Don't take this the __wrong way but I really don't want to see you guys right now!"_, I pleaded.

"Why do you have to be so weird Bella?", said Nathan.

"Yeah Bells, we're your friends", said Mike who looked to be feeling up Nathan.

_"I have friends, just not you." _

I tried to get away from them but they kept blocking my path.

"Why did you bring Alice to the bonfire?", asked Mike.

"Yes, Bella", said Jessica who was finally speaking English for a change. "What is your deal with that freak?"

I swatted the Imaginary Jessica but it didn't do anything. I ran but they caught up with me in no time, Mike grabbed my arm.

_"You're __not real! This isn't real! Leave me alone!"_, I shouted as loud as I could.

The group suddenly vanished but then I heard these strange noises, like heavy construction, that's when I seen the light. A man stood above me, he called someone off to the side. His face was covered with a medical mask and he held something in his gloved hands, it sort of looked like something an electric sander. Then before I knew it I was in the dark again, I was so close! I kept seeing people in spotlight every once in a while but not for very long, at one point I seen someone covered in a lot of blood. Every day I counted on waking up, telling myself I would be up and about; of course somewhere I knew this not to be true, I was never one for praying until I heard the sound of the angels themselves.

"Bella. Can you hear me?", asked Alice. "Carlisle says you'll wake up any day now."

Wow! For someone who thinks she's dangerous when she's around me she doesn't seem to want to leave my side.

"I really appreciated your kindness Bella. I'm sorry if I disturbed you these past few weeks, it won't happen any more. You must think I'm an unusual girl, I wish I could change who I am but I can't."

She sounded so sad, I didn't want her to leave I had to let her know; I used all of my strength to open my eyes, it actually hurt to do so. I think Alice started to see the pained expression on my face.

"Bella?", she said.

Then there was light, I saw a bright light and in the middle Alice's face looking as if a halo surrounded it.

"Hey", I said with a huge goofy smile on my face.

**More to come ;)**


	8. My Dark Side

**I'll bet you're wondering about Bella becoming a vigilante, don't worry that will be coming.**

It was a rough road back to recovery, I found out I had been in a coma for nearly two months, flowers and balloons were everywhere in my hospital room. I was greeted by Mike and his crew of course and Angela at my bedside. Everyone gave pretty hazy descriptions on what happened, a rock from space crashed a few feet away from where Alice and I were sitting. They all thought we were dead before Mike rushed everyone over to the scene that's where they found Alice not far from the huge crater it made, I was found against a rock with my leg twisted.

I asked Angela if she'd seen Alice, I remembered seeing her when I woke up but she took off.

"Nobody's seen her in days", said Angela. "The rest of the Cullens still hang around school."

The real funny thing was that Alice didn't have a scratch on her and no one could figure out an explanation for it, I didn't get the best look at her when I regained consciousness but she did look perfectly fine from what I saw. Meanwhile I had to go through rehabilitation, getting used to walking again, building up muscle, it was so brutal especially when they took me off the morphine. It wasn't too long before I was back to school, I didn't walk completely on my own though I had to go on crutches for a while. I had screws in my legs and arms, I was like a new person...or creation. Fortunately Carlisle was my doctor all through my coma and operations and he managed to make sure I was ready to leave the hospital. He told me it would take a while t get used to which I figured. I tried asking about Alice but he seemed hesitant to give me an answer like it was really some big secret, but I didn't want to be nosey.

Everything was slowly going back to normal, I hung out with Angela at Mike and Jessica's table and had my occasional run ins with Lucas who was thankfully the same weirdo as always. But I missed Alice, I wanted to talk to her, tell her she didn't do anything wrong; things just weren't the same without her around, I missed that short pixie like girl. School work kept me plenty busy though so I couldn't worry too much about a social life, I also had to catch up with the work in that stupid self esteem class, Miss Gergan wanted me to write a 1500 word essay about how this life shattering experience has changed my out look on life which it hadn't.

At home Charlie became over protective, he wouldn't even let friends come over to the house who wanted to see me. One night when we were eating he said something that shook me to the bone.

"Carlisle is impressed with how you're making out. Who knew you'd live through a meteorite and getting stabbed", he said taking a break in between bites of his well done steak.

"Whhat?", I blurted out.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Bella, something happened to you coming home from that diner", he said trying to be calm but he came off as hostile.

"Whoa, Charlie I don't know what Carlisle told you but..."

He cut me off short.

"He found bloody bandages wrapped around your stomach and what certainly looked like a wound from when a person gets stabbed!"

I should have known he would find out, I never questioned the fact that they'd find my crude handy work; which I had to admit they did a much better job than what I could have done.

"Where did you go after the diner?", Charlie asked in his cop voice.

"I walked straight home", I said honestly.

"Was anyone with you?", he asked.

I took a few seconds to respond by shaking my head no.

"Jesus, Bella!"

"I know okay! I fucked up!", I yelled back hysterically.

"We're going to the police station tomorrow to get this whole thing straight!", he hollered back which felt like a punch in the chest.

I got up from the table and ran upstairs to my room, well limped which was still kind of dramatic; I bumped my arm hard on the door frame when I entered, i yet out a yelp before i collapsed on my bed. Charlie yelled something up the stairs but I was way too upset to care what he said. After a while I tried to comfort myself online, I didn't really care what I looked at just so long as it would distract me from my shitty life. No new messages, not even from Angela or my mom; I still couldn't believe my own mother had no clue what had been happening, there has been no way to contact her since she's on the road a lot with Phil. Did she even care about me any more? I went on to Facebook, I couldn't find any updates from Alice, the last one was dated the night of the bonfire.

_"I'm going out tonight with a __sweetheart :)"_, was typed next to her new profile picture; which was a beautiful silhouette of her.

I had to send a message and find out what was going on with her. I had to pass the time as I waited for a response, you would think I'd be good at that but for some reason it would happen randomly.

I had to pass time the old fashioned way with lame web surfing, I grew to hate it I needed a new hobby. I had no idea what I missed in the comic world, I had become the one thing in this world I hate, a NOOB! I searched for that superhero site with all of the crazy kids but for some reason I couldn't find it any where, I guess somebody shut them down which didn't really surprise me. I killed the rest of the night just doing bullshit like beating my high score on QWOP, there was still no message back from Alice; this girl was doing a good job avoiding me.

Days passed by, I still hadn't gone to the police station to fill out a report which really pissed off Charlie, he couldn't figure out why I was doing this, then again I didn't know what my deal was with that any more. It would be cool to see those two ass clowns be thrown in prison but for some reason I just didn't care like I didn't think the police wouldn't do a good enough job. My mind was wondering, I couldn't concentrate in school any more and the social circle I was in was starting to bore me. Alice still didn't answer my message, I started to lose hope until one day I could have sworn I seen her roaming the halls but Angela told me she hadn't been to school since I was in my coma and no one had seen her but me. I couldn't sleep and I could barely eat, my body was still sore and didn't feel like it would ever heal; I would never be the same, this sucked.

Lucas tried cheering me up but not even his charm could get me out of this depression, in gym class I got into trouble because I didn't participate in their games of soccer and volleyball; it was mainly because I was terrible at both sports but they wouldn't care about that. I didn't need my crutches any more but I still didn't feel up for anything, I thought Mike and them would get tired of me but they still wanted to hang out, even Jessica. It was on a Friday that I had an epiphany, in the middle of my self esteem class. I was trying to figure out what was happening to me, I needed to escape this town and figure out what all of this meant. Miss Gergan was no help she was making us do our chant again with all of it's uncomfortable moments. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something in my life but could only think of that stupid meteor, it ruined everything. That's when I had a vision of Alice, the imaginary Alice from my unconscious state.

_"Alice, where have you been?"_, I asked.

"I can't see you Bella, remember? It's best if you stay away", she replied with a perfect smile.

_"Did you __really mean what you said? You love me?" _She kept smiling even when I was being serious. _"Please answer me"_, I said tearing up a little.

"Oh, Bella.", she said as I imagined her brushing my cheek.

Then she was gone and so was I. I blacked out, when I came to I was sitting at a booth at that diner I hadn't been to since that night I got my clumsy ass handed to me. I felt so strange, I was disoriented, I had no idea if it was a few days later or how long I had been there. I was wearing a black hoodie and had the hood up, I was looking down at the table. I was feeling light headed, maybe I was dreaming, replaying the events in my head; but that couldn`t be right, I didn`t wear a black hoodie that night, or ever really. I felt the presence of someone watching me, I looked up to see a waitress looking at me bewildered.

"Miss, are you alright?", she asked looking me up and down.

I didn't say anything I just kept looking down at the table.

"Miss?", the waitress said again getting a little annoyed with me. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She walked away from the table over to the Manager I guessed. I could hear her loud bitchy voice coming from the other end of the diner.

"She's been here for forty minutes and hasn't ordered anything!", she said.

"Give her another ten minutes", said a gruff sounding male.

They must have thought I was a pothead or a retard because they gave me some weird smiles from where they were standing across the room, pretending everything was fine and for me to take my time.

I had to think, what did I do after self esteem class to land me here? I felt my left arm throbbing, I rolled up my sleeve and saw a purple bruise, then I remembered. I was driving back home in my truck, but instead of turning to my street I drove to that tough biker bar; the strange thing was I didn't feel like I was in control, like someone else was making me do this. There was no way I would be doing this on my own free will, was I going to try and fight some bikers. What was wrong with me?

I remembered sitting in my truck across the road from the bar for a good forty minutes, the radio was off and I was perfectly still. I watched big scary dudes and their girlfriends enter, nobody stuck around outside, it was still early so there wouldn't be a whole crew of them yet. While one guy was locking his car he looked my way suspiciously, that's when I ducked my head out of view, leaning back into my seat. I could still see him, he looked like he was going to walk over but instead he walked into the bar minding his own business. I stayed out of view for a long time, I'm not sure how much time had passed but it was dark and there were a lot more people around. I noticed a black hoodie on the floor, it looked kind of dirty like it was laying there for months; I put it on, I guess at the time I thought it would be like camouflage. I had the hood up over my head and sat up on the seat so I could get a better view at the many bar patrons, there were a lot of them now some of them looked familiar, from that previous night.

I wasn't sure what was going through my head at the time, could I have wanted revenge and planned on stalking those dicks? I didn't bring any kind of weapon, what was going through my idiot mind? Something eventually caught my eye, two drunk guys leaving, they were walking down the same road I had that night I was stabbed at knife point. I couldn't see their faces from where I was at so there was no telling if they could have been the same guys. I slowly got out of my truck, I looked around to see if anyone could have been watching, but thankfully no one had parked near my truck and no one had thought to walk this way so I was in the clear. I must have decided to cut them off by walking through the woods next to the road; I stepped softly making sure I didn't make any noise by stepping on any branches, I was determined, even though I wasn't sure what my intentions could be but I knew they weren't good especially since now I was taking up stalking. I caught up with them very quickly, I kept my distance and hid behind some trees big enough to hide me. They were just a couple of frat boys I guess you would call them, they were both drunk off their asses and making pig remarks about girls.

"Man, she had an ass", said the dumb looking one who was as tall as me.

"Which one, the blonde or the brunette?", asked the dumber looking and sounding one wearing a black leather jacket.

"Uh, man I forgot there was a blond", said dumb.

They eventually stopped because the dumber guy had to drain the snake, I walked a little further just in case he was going to use my tree; he took an awfully long while but then again they were drinking for an awfully long while. I hoped there weren't any girls as dumb as I was walking alone on this street, I just might have to save them if these two are as bad as the dicks I got taken down by. For some reason I kept walking getting further ahead of them, dumb guy was still draining, I walked until they were out of view then I stepped onto the road. They were only a minute or two behind me, I walked slowly waiting on them to show. I suppose my plan was to play the helpless innocent girl who gets hit on by the two drunk college guys. I wasn't just remembering these events, I was reliving them, it was like I travelled back in time and I had no control over what I could do; I wanted to run home, I didn't want to be there!

"Hey! Buddy! You got a smoke?", one of them shouted my way.

I guess they couldn't tell from the back I was a girl. I didn't turn around, say anything or stop, I just kept walking.

"Hey, buddy!", he shouted again, "I know you can hear me!"

"What's you're problem?", asked the other, I think it was dumb guy this time.

They picked up speed and started calling me faggot and fuck face, they laughed and laughed. Dumber guy ran in front of me and blocked my path.

"Oh, shit! Man it's a girl!", he hollered back at Dumb.

"Really? Is she hot?", asked Dumb.

Dumber guy didn't answer his drunk buddy he hit on me instead.

"Hey, where are you going baby? Not safe around here. What you say you come back to my place."

"Does she have a friend?", asked Dumb guy.

I kept walking but they followed, Dumb guy was behind me in case I made a break for it. Dumber guy wouldn't give up, probably thinking I was clinging to his every word. Yeah that's right guy you had me at,

"We can have sex in my mom's car."

I had a blank expression on my face the entire time they kept asking me to smile, when Dumb guy starting grabbing for my ass that's all I could take. I shoved Dumber guy, he laughed when I did that like he was having a good old time, Dumb guy grabbed a hold of me so I couldn't make a daring escape but I managed to free a hand and grab his neck. I started choking him with all the might I had, he was gasping for air, he let me go but I still held onto his throat.

"Hey! Let him go!", cried Dumber guy.

I made a fist with my other hand, I cocked my arm back and lunged for Dumb guy's head like The Punisher; Dumb guy went down hard, Dumber Guy ran at me but I managed to kick him hard in the chest causing him to stumble backwards, I wasn't really all that strong so I couldn't have hurt him that much. He took off his leather jacket and was ready to knock me out, Dumb guy got back up he looked like he was going to cry; I did manage to break his nose I think. The rest of the fighting was pretty hazy, I had an upper hand through most of it because these guys were drunk but they managed to kick me to the ground a few times but I would always get back up again.

"This bitch is crazy!", yelled Dumb guy as I was preparing to jump him.

I felt a sting in my back, Dumber guy struck me in the back with a broken branch; I had to deal with a stick in the back later, this Dumb drunk guy was mine. Once I had him on the ground I started wailing on him with my bare fists. I didn't emote, I never showed fear, anger or happiness, this was clearly something I took serious, it was bound to happen sometime I guess. Dumber guy finally came along to stop me before I turned his friend's head into a pile of mush, he swung the broken tree branch at my head, I rolled over on my back, everything was spinning. He was standing over me now, he was going to take another swing at me, I put a stop to that; I kicked him in the shin three times before he fell next to me. I got to my feet and looked down at the two saps, I picked up the broken tree branch and stood over Dumber guy, he was about to say STOP but I wasn't in the mood for mercy.

"Miss, if you're not odering anything then I am going to have to ask you to leave", said the waitress.

I finally came back to reality, sort of. I looked up at her, she looked pretty pissed.

"I'll have the number three, no tomato, and a glass of Pepsi to drink", I said quickly.

the waitress wrote down my every word. I'm not sure why I said this, maybe I was in shock, maybe I wanted to turn myself in.

"And could I use your phone? I attacked two college boys not far from here and I think they're dead."

The waitress was speechless.

**What's happening to Bella? What's Alice's deal? All will be answered and there will be more of Bella and her vigilante ways. Hope you like it, more soon. Thanks for the comments! Let's**

**keep those coming!**


	9. New Look

**So what shenanigans has Bella gotten herself into this time? Could she have actually committed **

**murder? Will she ever see Alice again? You are about to find out...**

I staggered home after I made a quick phone call at the diner, it was like I was in some drunk state, I was speaking incoherently and my vision was blurred. The cops will find those two guys soon, they'll be okay, I think. Wasn't really sure if the waitress or manager would call the cops on me, but the waitress probably didn't know what to think or what to do, hopefully she'll finish her shift and won't think about it too much.

I remembered that I left my truck back at the road close to the bar but the time it came to mind I was already in the house, Charlie wasn't there, thank God. What I did found was a note waiting for me in the kitchen on the fridge: WE NEED TO TALK. Great, but I'll worry about that in the morning. I had an unusually great sleep, I haven't had a good one in a while so it was welcomed, I wish I could remember what I dream about.

I decided to check my emails the first moment I got out of bed, there was a lot more viagra spam, more messages from creepy old guys and one message from a website called ; could this be a new domain for those psychos that stalked me online those two months ago? They were apparently having more try outs in a town not to far from here, about two hours away, for some reason I was excited. They're new website was totally pimped out, they posted new videos too and they're costumes looked a lot better than the old homemade ones I seen them wear. I had to admit, I was pretty impressed it didn't look as amateur as it did before, maybe this was something I wanted to be a part of. My stomach was rumbling, I suppose maybe I could eat a little something.

Charlie was waiting in the kitchen for me.

"Bella", he said as his morning hello. "Did you see my note?"

"Yeah, Charlie", I said kind of impatiently. "Look, I'll go with you okay", I said raising my voice.

"I'm glad you're finally making sense Bells. I don't mean to get angry at you, I just like to know that your safe", he said in his awkward I'm your Father speech. "Say, where's your truck?"

This caught me off guard, I forgot all about that.

"Uh...It stalled on me in the parking lot at the school, I meant to tell you about it."

"Well we can take a look at it after ward I suppose", Charlie said getting his coat on.

We went to the police station and I told them everything I could remember, I wasn't sexually assaulted but my bag was missing; but that could be any number of things other than those assholes stealing it. A sketch artist drew some pretty vague pictures of the two, they didn't look anything like I remembered but then again I can barely remember what happened two days ago let alone two months. This one cop Bobby asked me the questions about that night, he was acting like he was suspicious of me or something.

"On a different topic, where were you last night between the hours of 11:37pm and 12:40am?", he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Knock it off Bobby, Bella would've been at home ", said Charlie almost laughing.

"Just asking boss, can't be too sure. These teenage girls could be up to anything", Bobby said while looking at me smuggly.

"What does he mean?", I asked kind of innocently.

"There was an attack last night, couple of fraternity boys were found beaten on the side of the road. Eyewitnesses at the diner say it was a young woman", said Charlie.

"Yeah, she said she did it. She even used their phone to call the station", said Bobby as he handed me a sketch of a woman with a hood covering most of her face.

Hey it was me! But there was no way I could show I was happy about this even though I did kick ass last night, I needed to show some concern.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Well one of em has a broken leg but other than that I think they'll pull through", said Charlie. "There's going to be a curfew put out for you and your friends until we get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah", said Bobby. "We can't let anything happen to you young girls".

He was like one of my many gentlemen stalkers online only closer to my age. It was still creepy when he said it.

I looked over the sketch again, it was so cool, so comic booky; this was what really won me over with what I felt I had to do.

"Can I keep this?", I asked Bobby.

"Sure thing Bella, spread the word", he said.

Maybe I will.

Charlie had to stay at the station, that would buy me time to get the truck home; if the police found it still parked across from the bar they might put it together and figure out my escapade. I was nervous walking to the bar, even in broad daylight. I couldn't see my beloved truck until I noticed it was behind a tree, completely out of sight. Nobody noticed it, that was good I just might get away with this; what was I saying? I didn't even know who I was any more, not the girl from Phoenix that was kind of a geek. No now I was a dangerous criminal covering her own tracks. I was going to drive straight home but I really needed to see if Alice was okay. I really wanted to speak to her, it would be nice to see her again. A cop car drove by me, he was probably going to interview some people at the bar and ask if they seen anything, hopefully they were all to out of it to remember for my sake. I laughed a little trying to picture Charlie's reaction to his little girl beating up some boys almost twice her size and if he had to turn me in if he ever found out. I drove up to the front entrance, Alice's porche was parked out front next to a black jeep that was one of her siblings'. Strangely enough I was more nervous coming here then going to get my truck; I wasn't sure about my feelings for Alice, I just knew I had to come and see if she was alright. I didn't want to upset her or anything but I think my new mission with her was to get her away from this weird foster family. I knocked at the door, Rosalie popped her head out, she smiled and said,

"Bella!"

"Who's that?", asked a familiar voice, Jasper I think. "If it's for Alice they can't come in."

What a killjoy.

"Sorry Bella", said Rosalie.

She looked like she was about to close the door but then she whispered into my ear.

"Her bedroom is the top second to left window at the back of the house", she said.

She smiled just before closing the door, I nodded. I ran around back and looked up, there was no light coming from the top second to left window but she had to be in there. I saw a tree I could climb, this wasn't going to be easy, if I wasn't careful I was going to end up in another coma. I managed to climb it okay, it was rough going at first but I was doing pretty good. When it came to reaching for the window it was another story, I wasn't sure if the branch I was on would support me. Being somewhat afraid of heights wasn't helping the situation very much either, I was able to get close enough that I could look in, I saw somebody sitting on a bed but it was dark and their back was facing me. I tapped on the window, they didn't budge, I tried calling in.

"Alice! Is that you? It's Bella."

I noticed the window was opened enough that I could open it from the bottom.

"Alice", I said softly.

This time she turned, she looked shocked.

"Geez Bella! You scared me! What are you doing here?", she said as I climbed into her room.

I looked around it was quite the place, nicer than mine and she had pictures on the walls that she drew, she was talented.

"I had to see if you were okay Alice. I miss you."

"Bella, you shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

"Because we shouldn't be friends."

"Alice what happened to me wasn't your fault, who could have predicted that?"

"I should have. I can see into the future remember?", she asked lifting an eyebrow. "My visions are usually clear but something was blocking them when I was with you."

I really didn't know what to say to that, I really thought it was cool that she believed she could see into the future but it killed me to see that she took it serious enough to make her this upset. We sat down on her bed.

"Alice, why do you think your family has powers?"

"Because they do, we all have our own special abilities. I really don't want to get into it because I don't think you should be a part of my life. It's dangerous if you learn too much."

"Will your family do something to you or me?"

"No, but there are others like us and they don't like hu...normal people. They would hate if my family were exposed."

"So are you a cult? Like mormons, or something?"

That sounded kind of stupid, this made her laugh a ittle which I guess scored me some points at least.

"Well, something like that I suppose."

"Alice, tell me more about you. I know it must be tough but how did you end up living here with them?"

I had to know.

"I can't really remember anything about myself other than I was found in an asylum."

This kind of scared me a little. Alice didn't seem crazy to me, or dangerous.

"Are you scared of me?", she asked.

"No", I said a little shaky. Carlisle brought me in to live with the Cullens, he saved me. I don't remember anything about my real family."

"I'm sorry Alice", I said putting my arms around her.

"That's okay Bella."

"I heard everything you said when I was in the hospital."

I really hope that didn't scare her.

"Y-you did?"

She wasn't blushing but I bet she was feeling a little shy.

"You like me more than a friend don't you, Alice?"

She looked away from me. I brushed my hand over her cheek down to her chin, I brought her head up to face me, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing any more this was that other side of me taking over.

"Can you see what's going to happen next?", I asked.

I didn't give her a chance to answer, I closed my eyes as I closed in on her sweet pink lips. We were both lost in our kiss, quite a bit of time did actually pass. She eventually parted her lips and opened her eyes to face me at the exact time I opened mine to face hers. I had to admit that was really good.

"Whoa", I said.

Alice smiled, still looking shy about this.

"Bella, why'd you have to do that? Now I have to let you stay."

she said smiling kind of devilishly. "I needed to feel your lips again."

Wow! Did I just say that? Where the hell was this coming from? Alice kissed me on the cheek and then hugged me with joy.

"Can I confess something?", she asked.

"Sure", I said kind of excited to learn more about this beautiful girl.

"I've had a crush on you from the moment I laid eyes on you", she said.

This floored me.

"Really? Cause I have too but I don't think I realized it until recently."

This made her smile.

"Want to lie down with me?"

I only smiled, I lied down with my arms around her. She was so cold, she was always so cold.

When I got home that night I confirmed with Super United I was going to make a video and try out for them, they were more than pleased.

Alice came back to school and I got to hangout with her freely without any interruptions from Mike or any of those guys. I wasn't sure what to call Alice and I, but as long as I was with her I felt pretty good about myself and as long as she was with me nobody wanted to dump anything on her. People would look at us walking through the halls and talking, they couldn't figure us out either.

What really got people staring was my new look, I had been working out with some old weights I found in the basement. I stated working out for fifteen minutes a day and planned a diet for myself, I was building muscle and plenty of it. I started with ten pounds and worked my way up over a few weeks. I was looking up designs online for a costume, it would be way awesome if I knew how to sew my own costume but I would have to compensate. I wanted to make something that represented my love for comics and my new found love of beating people's heads in, which sounded insane but you'd really have to try it to understand the thrill. I liked the look of the movie Akira so I decided to use that as the basis of the costume, specifically the leader of the biker gang, Kanada.

The biggest thing of all was finding a crime to stop, I should probably stay clear of the bar for a while since Charlie will be checking around there for the crazy girl with the hoodie. Everyone was pissed about the curfew, nobody could go out after dark for a while for their own safety; it was a good idea because I wasn't sure when I would black out again. Lucas was psyched about the mystery girl, it was probably one of the only exciting things that ever happened in this town. "Maybe she's some drifter who has a thirst for vengeance!", said Lucas while he was reading a copy of Thor in gym class.

"Maybe it was only self defence and she's just scared", I said trying to preserve my image as the wholesome girl.

"I don't think so they say she stalked them from the bar. So I've heard", he said intensely. "Oh and congratulations with Alice."

"Say what?", I said a little startled.

Maybe it was more obvious than I thought but then again I still didn't see ourselves as a couple.

"On getting her out of the house. I see you two are best buds", he said with kind of a sneer, maybe he did know.

On one of my few trips to Mike's table, the crew gave their own theories about the hooded girl.

"She probably escaped from a mental institution", said Jessica. "I hope they find her soon, this curfew is keeping me a prisoner in my own home!"

"I love crazy girls!", said Nathan. "I bet she's hot."

"You're a pig", said Angela. "I feel sorry for her, maybe she had good reason."

"Hey, Bella need someone to escort you home?", asked Mike.

God! He still can't give up can he?

"No, I'm good. I have my truck."

"Where have you been, Swan?", asked Jessica, acting suspicious. "You're hardly ever around any more, you're always hanging around Alice and that weirdo Lucas!"

"We know you're just being nice Bella, but you should remember who you're friends are", said Mike.

What a douche!

"Hey! Maybe it's Alice who`s attacking all the boys!", Nathan blurted out which caused everyone to laugh, except Angela and I.

Finally lunch ended and I was on my way to class. Angela ran up behind me, trying to catch up.

"Bella, wait up!"

I stopped and turned to her, she looked like she knew what was up.

"What is it Ang?"

"I wanted to talk. I know.", this put me one edge, "You do?"

"Yeah. To me it was pretty obvious but I wanted to ask you myself. Are you and Alice together? Like together, together?"

I finally clued in, I thought my vigilantism was a little more obvious but I guess I haven't seen what Alice and I looked like to everyone. I looked around to see if anyone could be eavesdropping but there was no one.

"I really like her a lot."

Saying this made Angela beam.

"I knew something was up like when you two went off to talk alone during the bonfire! She never took her eyes off you. That's so sweet."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Nobody else has a clue, don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Ang. It means a lot."

"You have my full support Bella. I like the idea of you two together."

After that we went our separate ways, I promised to tell her how our _relationship_ was going and she wanted to get to know Alice better. I wanted to spend the night with Alice, I asked her if it would be okay if I could sleepover, she was more than thrilled to be spending the night with me. I told Charlie I wouldn't be going out any where, just to the Cullen's, thankfully he approved. He was kept busy with some leads on hoodie girl, I almost laughed when he told me that. I thought about telling Alice that it was me, but I didn't want to scare the poor girl. We spent most of the night watching videos I liked online and inviting her into my world of comics; the whole time she sat in my lap with her arms around my neck, she wasn't heavy or anything so I didn't get tired to often with her on me.

"Bella?", she asked me. "Do you know anything about that girlattacker?"

"N-No", I stuttered out.

It was hard to lie to her, but I didn't want her worrying about me.

"You know, when I met you I thought I'd have to be the one protecting you", she said which made me smile.

"Don't worry Alice, I think I've got that handled."

"I'm so happy you told your father about those two guys. It wasn't the same ones that were attacked that night?"

"No, didn't fit my hazy description."

"Well, I hope they get what's coming to them", she said.

Wow, maybe she cared more about me than I thought. We eventually got tired and laid down in her bed, we were on our sides, I was behind Alice holding her trying to keep her warm but she was cold, she was always so cold.

**So there's a little Bellice for you. More to come on Bella's transformation and her relationship with Alice. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! :)**


	10. Everything's Fine

**I'm back. Sorry about the hiatus. I decided to do this chapter in third person like it was in the first. Bella's relationship with Alice **

**and vigilantism will progress. Will there be bloodshed? **

Bella had been going out with Alice in secret for close to a month, the Cullen's didn't know that they were more than friends except maybe the women, like Rosalie. Charlie wasn't aware about Alice at all other than the fact that she was the daughter of the town doctor. Bella made a habit of climbing into Alice's window to cuddle in bed beside her, eventually Alice got the same idea. One night when Bella was alone in her room "working" at her computer she kept hearing a creaking noise, she kept looking over her shoulder at her window half expecting someone to come up from behind and strangle her. The window was locked along with every other window and door in the house, she wasn't expecting anyone, not even Alice to drop by. At school Alice said she was coming down with something and it was probably a good idea to remain secluded at her house. Bella waited to see if she would appear online but she guessed she must have turned in early. Feeling tired, she shutdown her laptop and walked over to her dresser, that's when she got a surprise that shook her to the bone. Alice was there. She wasn't standing there a moment ago, it was almost as if she just appeared. Bella didn't know what to say she simply put her arms around her.

"Did I startle you?", she asked the taller girl who at the moment was burying her face in her shoulder.

"Yeah, a little! How did you get in?"

"Window", Alice said without hesitation.

"But I locked every window and door in the house, Houdini!", Alice laughed at that, she had her ways.

"I thought you were sick?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you did. I was about to go to bed, want to join me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice", said Alice, wide eyed and delighted.

They climbed under the covers.

"You're bed is so comfy", said Alice snuggling in.

"You're so beautiful", Bella said, drifting off topic as she leaned in closer to her.

Alice grabbed a hold of Bella's shoulders and brought her in for a closed mouth kiss.

"Does your family talk about me?", asked Bella as she put her hand on the small of Alice's back.

"Yes, but they don't think of you in a bad way if that's what you think."

"What do they say?", asked Bella curiously as she played with Alice's hair; Alice pondered this.

"They think you're a very nice girl and they're glad that we're both friends."

Bella giggled

"If only we were just friends."

"So, what would you call us?", asked Alice lifting one eyebrow.

Bella started to blush a little.

"Well, I really like you Alice and you really seem to like me so I guess..."

"Are we going steady? Like a legit couple?", said Alice making Bella giggle more.

"Well, yeah. I was thinking we should make it official that we are going out. I do consider you more than just a good friend", said Bella trying to hold back some laughter while Alice began tickling her neck.

"Why are you laughing? Are you making fun of me?"

"I can never tell if you're joking or being serious when you say things like swell time and going steady. You're so old fashion, I love it!"

"It's just the way that I talk! Ha ha. You talk strange", this made Bella lift an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, it's hard for me to know what you're talking about when you go on and on about your comics. But it is really cute because you're so excited about it."

Bella kisses her forehead, she can't find the words to express how she feels; she didn't think Alice would ever truly understand how much she cared for her. Alice started to kiss Bella from her collarbone up to her lips, this caused an electric sensation all over Bella's body. They hadn't advanced to anything other than kissing, Bella wanted to make sure they were both ready; she said she could wait and that she would make sure it was special for her.

The next day the two hung out under a stairwell at lunch where they believed no one could see them, Bella had her hands all over Alice.

"Bella, are you sure no one will catch us?"

"Don't worry, baby", said Bella in between kisses.

Alice heard footsteps, she pushed Bella away and looked to find the source. Her eyes widened in fear, Angela was standing perfectly still, she didn't look too surprised to see the two of them embraced.

"It's okay! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Bella was calm, Angela already knew. She just forgot to tell Alice about that subtle detail, the spiky haired girl looked up at her for a second with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, she knows", said Bella.

"She knows?", asked Alice.

"Don't worry Alice, I won't tell anyone. Bella didn't even have to tell me, I found out on my own", said Angela with a slight smile.

Alice gave Bella a light punch in her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me she knew?"

"I was going to tell you, I just wanted to wait for the right moment."

Angela was getting a kick out of the couple arguing.

"Um, so do you guys want to do something after school? That is, if you're not busy."

Alice's face lit up.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"Yes! I'd love to!", said Angela over joyed.

Alice hugged Angela, Bella and Angela shared in a little laugh over Alice's excitement. Bella was glad no one was around, not to say she was embarrassed but she didn't want to draw too much attention. The three agreed to meet after school and look for clothes, much to Bella's dismay. As the days went on, the three hung out a lot, people started to wonder what allure Alice Cullen was starting to have on her fellow students; nobody wondered more than Mike and Jessica.

"She's going to take everyone at this table away from us", said Mike.

"She's creepy, I think she's brainwashed them or something. I am starting to think her family is a cult of some sort, I mean nothing about them is normal!", said Jessica in a bitchy tone of voice.

"You'll be next!", joked Nathan.

"Don't even start!", Jessica snapped back.

Meanwhile Charlie and his crack team were still after the mystery hoodie girl and so far had nothing, once the two frat boys were able to give a description they couldn't give any more information other than her height and that she was kind of hot. Bella was surprised how long it was taking, she was expecting Charlie to raid her room. Her room had been off limits to everyone but Alice, but even though they were close there were still some things off limits to her.

In her closet was her personal project, it was ready; she was pleased that Super United was still having auditions and accepted her extension on the video which she promised they would receive shortly.

She decided to scan the streets for some smaller crimes than what she had run into. Everyday at school people would come up to Bella and ask her what was up, she would dismiss them saying she was fine and that she was going through some things and that they shouldn't be concerned. Alice sensed something was up, something big was going to happen and Bella was holding back on her. She let her eat lunch with her siblings, Bella seemed to only concentrate on eating. Edward had asked Bella a question, but she was zoning everyone out.

"Bella", said Alice.

Bella looked up from her plate of cafeteria cuisine.

"Edward asked you a question, hon."

"Oh. Sorry Ed, what's up?"

"I just asked if you played baseball. Our family gets together some times, you look like you'd have quite the arm for pitching. Think you'd want to play?"

Bella thought about this for a minute, she wasn't exactly the sporty type, she wasn't very coordinated especially when it came to hitting balls like in volleyball. She looked at Edward confidently.

"Yeah, sure Ed. Any time."

Edward gave a sly grin as if to say he could clobber her at it any day; it was definitely a change from actually wanting to clobber her.

"We'll be having a game this Saturday afternoon", said Jasper eagerly.

"You're on!", said Bella shovelling her spoon into a plate of God knows what.

Everyone but Alice seemed excited, she was growing concerned about Bella and her health.

That evening at the diner, Alice talked with Angela about Bella in an effort to make some sense out of what was going on with her.

"I'm not sure what's up with her Alice", said Angela as she sipped a cup of tea. "She's a mystery to me as well. Like she's hiding something. Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Yeah, but she just tries to change the subject. I ask her about the muscles..."

"You don't like her muscles?", asked Angela a little baffled.

Alice smiled a cheeky smile.

"Well, no I don't have any problem with those it's just like she's preparing for something."

"Preparing for something?"

Alice looked around the diner to see if anyone was in ear distance.

"Can I tell you something? Just know up front you can't let anyone else know, not even Bella that I told you this", Angela nodded, "Bella seems to be really into comic books and I think it has something to do with that. She hangs out with Lucas a lot and I think he's into that stuff too."

Angela cringed a little to Lucas's name.

"Yeah, he is. I guess that does explain why they hang out. But he's such a creep."

"He wouldn't make her do anything against the law, would he?", Alice asked a little concerned.

"No he's just a little queer...no offence", said Angela stopping herself.

Alice just smiled.

"None taken. I'm just worried that something terrible is going to happen to Bella. I have vi...a feeling."

Angela put her hand on top of one of Alice's on the table to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it Alice, if you want I'll sit her down and have a talk with her about what's really going on. I won't bring up the comic shit. You have my word."

"Thanks, Angela that means a lot", Alice said looking as if she is going to cry but holding back.

"I think I should get going. My family doesn't like it when I'm late."

Alice looks down at her watch, it's after 8.

"Yeah, I should get going too. Want me to get the bill?"

"No, that's fine", said Alice reaching into her purse.

Angela exited the diner and went to her car, as she fumbled with her keys she felt a drop in temperature. She looked around the parking lot, there was no one outside but her. When she finally got her key in the lock she had trouble turning it, like it was frozen but it wasn't even that cold out. That's when she heard a voice, calm yet menacing.

"Hello, having trouble?", asked a tall, pale individual.

Angela trembled at the sight of his red eyes, the smile he made was almost demonic. She should have ran or called for help but Angela found it difficult to move, her eyes were fixed with this creature of the night; it was like she was under his trance.

"N-No", she managed to blurt out.

"You smell very nice", he said as he lifted his arm up, exposing the sharp claws on his hand.

He was ready to lunge at her, Angela still couldn't move. There was no when in sight to come to her rescue, Alice was still inside and was certainly taking her sweet time. Angela couldn't let out even a whimper at this point.

"Do not worry, I will be sure to make it quick!"

Just as he was bringing his hand down on her something shot out into the air, a small streak of red almost invisible at the speed it was being hurdled at. The creature didn't know what hit him. A red arrow made it's way out of his forehead, even though he should have keeled over and died the beast just refused to give up. But as soon as it looked like he was going to run away another came for his heart. As he fell to the ground, Angela remained perfectly still; she didn't know what just happened, one minute she was going to be killed the next somebody killed this guy even though there was nobody visible out in the lot. Finally Alice walked out of the diner, she was digging her key out of her purse when she stumbled upon the scene. She rushed over to Angela and put her arms around her, she looked down at the body.

"Holy shit!"

She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Angela broke down into tears as Alice tried to comfort her. Alice was scanning the area, she noticed a far off tree, one branch moving caught her eye, she squinted hard to see a figure. The figure was dressed like a ninja, only wasn't camouflaged, they wore bright red. A bow is still gripped in their hands after a perfect shot, a collection of red arrows rest in a pack slung over their shoulder. A red mask covers most of their face. A set of perfect lips are the only visible features of a human. She never found she was the most coordinated person but it would seem she just proved her old self wrong.

**So yeah, kind of wrote this one quickly. Tell me what you think, this story is coming to an end soon. I've noticed some stories on this site go on for 30 chapters but I don't want to put**

**a lot of unnecessary elements into this and don't want to bore you all. Thanks for the feedback. Chapter 11 soon!**


	11. The Red Archer

**Back! So Bella has finally gone to a whole other level of crazy and took the law into her own ****hands. Will Alice find out her secret? Will Bella figure out what is up with Alice? **

**You will soon ****find out...**

I was feeling pretty stoked in the morning after my little episode last night, I haven't shot an arrow in so long, I was afraid I was getting rusty. Another one of my passions was archery; after getting sick of ballet it was a much needed upgrade. That mofo didn't know what hit him, I'll admit I probably could have clobbered him without a weapon but it was so much easier and clean. I felt bad for Angela, she was looking pretty shook up, good thing Alice was there to take her home; I couldn't get over Alice swearing, it was so unnatural. I actually couldn't wait to get to school, I wanted to hear the gossip, the tall tales.

Before going out to my truck I took a peek at my costume inside of my closet, I probably should find a better hiding place for it, but I think I would be in the clear for a while.

In the parking lot at school, everyone seemed quiet, like really quiet, I mean there were a few people huddled in their individual groups talking faintly about something but this was kind of creepy. I tried looking for Alice and Angela, but their cars weren't in the parking lot, I was even hoping to see Mike and his crew but they were no shows. I wasn't quite sure where Lucas hung out in the mornings, I normally seen him at gym or during lunch or after school on the odd day. Once I was in the school I noticed Lucas at his locker, I walked up to him.

"Hey, how it be?", I said awkwardly.

"Oh, ya know", he replied.

"So, what's up with everyone?", I said trying my best to look oblivious.

"Something about a dude getting killed outside the diner last night, shot full of arrows. Some people say it was somebody dressed in red, cops are calling him The Red Archer."

I let this name sink in for a second, wasn't bad, but I think I could come up with something better. The next time I save someone, if they're not too out of it or in a state of shock I will have to tell them my name, once I come up with a good one; I have to think of something that would give me a good rap, I really didn't want to kill that guy but there was something about him that just didn't smell right about him.

He had followed Alice and Angela from school, I thought I seen someone out of the corner of my eye snooping around campus all day; I spaced out and looked out the window in class a lot that day almost like I knew something was off. I skipped last period to wait in the woods behind the school to see if I could spot him, I did, he was hiding behind a tree while spying on girls hanging out in the parking lot while I spied on him. I couldn't get over his eyes, bright red like an animal, I could have passed it off as made an allergic reaction or maybe having broken blood vessels in both eyes but I knew he was something else. I managed to keep my distance from him, making sure he never suspected me; I made sure there was no more than 50 feet between us. He always sniffed the air like he was picking up a young girl's scent, unfortunately one of those girls had to be Alice. Prick! He was quick, he followed Angela's car with ease like some kind of superhuman, like the real deal. I wasn't fast but I had an idea where my two friends were headed and a short cut was my best bet to confront this guy. I was going to just talk to him but instead I studied him some more from the highest branch on a tree; he wasn't necessarily starting trouble...yet. He never entered the diner he stood outside, leaned against Angela's car, waiting for her to come out; what a creep! Angela finally came out and well you know the rest.

"Everyone's shitting themselves", said Lucas. "They're thinking of making the curfew a little earlier for us."

"But, wasn't this archer saving Angela? Like, that guy was going to..."

"Doesn't matter who they kill, everyone has to pay. The cops are going to make sure they scope the area and get an idea of who this psycho is."

That was strange, Lucas wasn't exactly his weird self, he was just stating the facts, he didn't even seem to care it was a dressed up superhero...okay, vigilante.

"Don't you think it's awesome that somebody dressed up and you know, fought crime?"

"To be honest, I think they're a little crazy, like they don't think this is dangerous. It must be to get the attention of the hero league any way, which is pretty sad. They'll end up in jail or dead soon enough. Can't wait when it's over."

I felt like I was just punched in the stomach, like he ripped out my heart and shoved it in my face to mock me. I thought I was doing a good job, he wasn't even giving The Red Archer any points for effort.

"The cops won't catch her, they couldn't before", I said without thinking, as usual.

Nobody knew The Red Archer was a girl, let alone the same hoody girl.

"What makes you think Red Archer is the girl who attacked those Freshmen? She had different motives and never had a weapon on her. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Shit! I hate my life...

"Well, I just figured there would be some connection that's all."

"Right...", said Lucas suspiciously.

The rest of the day gradually became weirder, Alice and Angela came to school rather late and at first didn't speak a word to me in the halls when I acknowledged them.

"Bella, we need to talk", said Alice taking a hold of my arm, Angela went off somewhere alone.

I was taken to an empty cafeteria table, I sat facing my girlfriend.

"What's this about, babe?"

"Bella, you know", she said giving me serious eyes; not the kind that were looking into my soul but the ones that were trying to get inside my head. "Last night."

"I meant to text you", I started to say only to be interrupted by the palm of Alice's hand being slapped on the table.

"No! I know you're that Red Archie!"

"Archer", I said correcting her with a little bit of a laugh which made Alice snap at me even more.

"Look, you might have everyone else fooled but I know she's you!"

"Alice, I...", she placed a hand on top of mine.

"Tell me the truth", she said looking into my eyes.

I couldn't upset her.

"I...It's just that...", I began to stammer.

Alice looked like she was getting fed up with my stalling, she squeezed my hand and gave me a stern look. I wanted to tell her but I didn't want to break her heart, she was such a sweet girl and she deserved way better than a psychopath like me. I couldn't help but notice how she dressed herself for the day in her high boot heels, tight black jeans and leather jacket.

"What are you smiling at? You're so weird", Alice stated in regards to a goofy smile I was making, the same I had made at the hospital when I woke up to find her at the end of my bed.

"Okay, Alice...", I began to say just as Mike and Jessica came over to where we were sitting.

Sure, now when I was about to spill my guts to the one person I care the most for, I get cut short. Alice removed her hand from mine the moment she saw Jessica's wicked stare.

"Stay away from her, Bella!", Jessica commanded. I stayed sitting.

"Jessica, what's wrong?", I asked.

"She's that Red Archer!" Angela stepped into stop this craziness.

"Jessica, she was inside the diner when it happened and she was nice enough to help me home, now leave her alone!", Angela said in a snarky tone.

Jessica ignored her.

"You crazy bitch! Nobody likes you, the only reason Bella hangs out with you is because she feels sorry for you! You're family's a bunch of freaks!", shouted Jessica, students that were at the other end of the cafeteria started to come over to see if a fight was going to break out.

"Jessica, I'd appreciate it if you leave", I said confidently.

I wasn't afraid of her, I didn't care if she knew Alice and I hung out, hell I didn't even care if she knew we were together!...Huh, that's not such a bad idea. Alice got up to leave but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, I'm trying to help you. This girl is obviously disturbed!"

I really wanted to slap this fucking bitch! What grudge does she have against Alice? She's so prejudice.

"She's right, Bella.", Alice said hanging her head in shame. "It would be best we don't see each other."

Hell no! I thought, without a second thought I pulled Alice into an embrace, I locked lips her her tightly, closed mouth. I shut my eyes, I heard loud gasps and even a few hoots and hollers. When I opened my eyes, I saw a smiling Alice looking up at me with those golden eyes. I turned to see Jessica with her jaw the lowest I've ever seen, Mike and his friends were stunned, I could see Angela giving me a congratulatory smile. Alice's hands were holding me tight around the small of my back and she never let go of me. Everyone eventually left the cafeteria, leaving us alone, Jessica had quite an exit, she never said a word, just a frustrated sigh followed by a bitchy turn and storm off. Alice looked at me, now with a kind of goofy smile.

"But, Bella now everyone knows. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I'm ready for anything", I said bringing her in for another kiss.

I forgot that Angela was still standing there. We eventually made our way to class, Alice didn't forget about our talk she knew there was something up but she dropped her Red Archer theory...I think.

I finally sent in my homemade video for Super United, they were more than impressed, I was up for a tryout that weekend. I would some how have to go behind Charlie's back and drive more than an hour out of Forks to somebody's private driveway; I'm sure it wouldn't be impossible. But what about Alice? She wanted to spend the weekend with me, I guess I'll have to make some excuse. I would make it up to her, half with Super United and half with her. The entire school was flooded with talk about us, we wouldn't have to hide in our rooms any more, we could hold hands walking through town and people would just have to deal. I sent Alice a text letting her know I would see her Sunday, I said I had to help Charlie out around the house all day Saturday and would likely be worn out that night.

On Friday night, sitting down with Charlie to some take out, we managed to share a few words.

"So, I hear you're...um...going out with that Cullen girl", said Charlie awkwardly.

I was still chewing my food, I almost felt like I was going to choke but I managed to slide my food down. I took a breath and laid it out for Charlie, about my weird behaviour and why I didn't want him in my room; Alice, duh! He was surprisingly okay with that, he thought it was better a nice girl like Alice than a teenage boy any day. Wasn't sure how Mom would take it though; still don't even know what she's up to now, probably out there having the time of her life in like the Bahamas or Tahiti. Charlie was going to be super busy all weekend, so I would have the house to myself.

"No wild parties", he said.

Oh, no I had other plans for an exciting weekend. Saturday morning I packed an overnight bag and sped away in my truck, I hoped there weren't any roadblocks or spot checks because of me, with some luck I managed to not see that many people out on the road for some reason. I followed the Google map directions I was given and found a dirt road that could have been missed, if I wasn't going under 50. It was a long drive way, even longer than Alice's. I finally seen a residence, a fancy farm house and next to it, a bright red barn; not quite what I wasexpecting but I guess they had to keep low. There weren't any other vehicles around, I guessed I was early.

I slipped into my costume with ease and made my way over to the barn, it had a small sign posted on the front doors that read TRY OUTS.

**Bella is getting closer to her her passionate dreams, but is she going too deep? More to come! Keep writing reviews!**


	12. The Good Life?

**Back! Latest chapter finds Bella meeting up with Super United. More heroics. More Bellice. ****Enjoy :)**

So there I was, in full outfit and it was still broad daylight. I wasn't really sure how ridiculous I looked, all in red with a mask that only left my eyes and lips exposed, with my hair hanging back.

I walked up to the barn doors, I was super nervous, I didn`t really know what to expect, the email I had received was vague. I had my arrows and bow in a satchel slung around my shoulder, couldn`t be too careful. There was a sign on the barn doors that had a large black arrow pointing to the right, it read: ENTER HERE.

I walked up to a side door, I was ready for anything at this point. I slowly opened the door to see nothing but darkness in front of me.

I poked my head in to look around, I was just ready to call out.

"It is okay, you may enter", said an echoing voice. "We've been expecting you."

I didn't reply, I kept quiet and walked inside.

"Please, close the door", said the voice once more.

I really wished I could see where it was coming from. Suddenly a light caught me, it had me in a spotlight in the middle of the floor. I could see three silhouettes, but their faces were hidden from my sight.

"We are very impressed with what you have done. We would love to include you in our league", said one in a Batman, Christian Bale sort of way. "But we need to see you complete a few tasks first to see that you are worthy."

This I found sketchy, what more did I have to do? I made a costume and I frick'n killed a guy.

This Christian Bale guy gave instructions to some others that I couldn't see, something about seeing if I had what it took to stand my ground. Three Warrior types stepped into the light, I couldn't see their faces but I could make out some pretty ridiculous costumes and I thought my stitching was bad. One of them, who had a huge letter S that was beginning to peel off of his shirt came at me with a pipe; I grabbed his forearm and tried my best to flip him but ended up taking his arm out of socket. Another guy came up from behind and grabbed a tight hold of me so I couldn't get away. That's when a third came along, his face, well i should say his mask was in clear view; it just had to look like a condom tip. Though I was amused for a few seconds, that changed to a little pain and agony. He took a few jabs at my stomach, didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but then his fists headed north. I felt blood drip from my nose, no matter how much I struggled I couldn't break free.

This guy must have done this a lot, I wonder if he even knew I was a girl, not that it would make that much difference. After about maybe ten minutes they were called off and more light was turned on. I didn't fall to the ground but I was relying on my one good leg for support.

"Very impressive", said a different voice this time, more menacing. "Now for something a little more fun."

The rest of the day I fought off some pretty tough guys, basically tanks, for all I knew were pro wrestlers in real life the way they threw me on the ground.

Eventually I got to speak with the voices in person, kind of weird not knowing someone face to face for an entire day when they're in the same room as you giving orders. The Christian Bale voice was actually a rather scrawny looking guy dressed in blue with a white cape, his name was Blue Toxin; wouldn't have been my first guess. The others had names that varied with ones that sounded similar and to make things more confusing they had nicknames also.

They asked if I had come up with a name for myself yet, I knew they would have been happy to come up with one for me but I decided to go with what Forks knew me as.

"The Red Archer?", I said a little unsure.

They seemed to like it, eventually this superhero party ended and it was time to go back to regular life. I would expect notices of meetings in upcoming weeks, maybe even nightly patrols with these guys.

I didn't get back to Charlie's until 10pm, I completely forgot about the curfew that was in effect. His police car was in the driveway, he was probably going to kill me. I kept my costume under my seat in the truck, I would have to get it back later. Once I entered I saw Charlie on the couch, he turned his head to the sound of the door.

"Where have you been? You're not supposed to be out this late Bells! I thought I made that clear!", said Charlie as he set a beer down on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I was at a friend's. We lost track of time", I said without hesitation.

"Alice?", he asked suspicious.

"Maybe, why?"

"I'm not sure I'm okay with you going over to the Cullens'."

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't care if I was going out with Alice?"

"It's not just Alice, people have been talking about that whole family. I'm starting to wonder if they have anything to do with what's been going on."

"That's ridiculous", I said as I touched my hair nervously.

"Bella, has Alice said anything about her family, or have you seen them act, well...strange?"

I couldn't believe it, not only kids at school but now the adults think my girlfriend and her family were a bunch of crazed killers; not to say I was jealous that they were getting the attention or anything.

"Charlie, they're just different."

"I haven't seen anything like this happen. Even the autopsy of that man that was killed outside the diner."

"Who was he?"

"Don't know. The reports on his body have been... it's nothing for you to concern yourself with", Charlie said, trying to be all serious cop again. "And I don't want you out after dark for a while, at least not before we find out what's going on."

He was becoming more and more protective of me as days went on, I know it was his parental concern of me but I wished he would focus on something else.

"Sure, Charlie. Now I'm not feeling very well and if it's alright with you I'm going to bed."

Charlie let me off the hook for the night, I wasn't really lying this time I was a bit out of it after getting my shit kicked all day, I wasn't even sure if I was up to seeing Alice tomorrow like I promised her. Online she didn't seem to mind, she was going to be doing something with her family any way.

She asked me if there was anything she could do for me, I was scarred she was going to break into my room again and traumatize me, she said she wouldn't. I knew that she worried about me and still was sceptical of what my hobbies were. As much as I didn't want her to worry, I knew she would find out eventually. I made a promise to myself I wouldn't do my crime fighting in Forks any more, that I would go where Super United would go instead. Alice said she would kick my ass Monday if I didn't text her Sunday and tell her how I was, I would not be surprised if she did.

Sunday I only went on my computer to talk to Alice, most of the day was spent re-cooperating. Monday at school the first thing I did was walk up to Alice in the cafeteria, at first she didn't notice me.

"Bella? What the heck are you doing?"

"What? I can't make out with my best girl?", I asked.

I completely ignored the fact that her siblings were sitting across from us as I locked lips with her.

"We don't mind", said Rosalyn.

Edward and Jasper on the other hand looked a little disgusted.

"People are starting to think we have something to do with these attacks happening late at night, any idea why, Bella?", asked Ed.

"Nope", I said. guess they're just really trying to rule out who they can."

"Come on guys", said Tanomi, "You don't think Bella has anything to do with it, do you?"

"No", said Edward, who could not argue with the pouting face she made.

Alice looked me in the eyes for what seemed like a long time.

"What?", I asked a little annoyed.

"Are you alright?", she asked while patting my hand.

"Yeah."

"I wish I could believe you", she said in a quieter tone.

The rest of the day went pretty normal, I was psyched that I met a group of weirdos I could relate to and I was going out with the sweetest girl in school. I ran into Angela at lunch she was ecstatic.

"Hey, Bella. How's Alice?"

"Good. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm on the yearbook this year and I put you and Alice down as nominees to be voted cutest couple."

"The school will let you do that?"

"Yes and the only people you're up against are like Jessica and Mike and four other people."

"Alice will probably be happy about that", I said with a grin. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"Well..."

"Have you told her yet?"

"I don't know why, but I'm kind of nervous to."

"You won't be once you're ready."

I knew in my heart that loved Alice, but it was a big step in telling her so. I still had no idea what my mother would think about it. I hung out with Alice some more before heading home before sunset. Once in my room, I checked my laptop and what do you know? Super United was getting their masked crusaders together tomorrow night. Now how was I going to get away with this on a school night?

**Sorry for the delay, I've been sick. More to come, hope you're all enjoying it so far. Leave reviews/suggestions if you can :)**


	13. Breaking Out

**Edited the last few chapters to make them a little easier to read. I'll try updating every couple days since I'm getting closer to the end. Still trying to work everything out to make it satisfying. Enjoy!**

Lucky for me, Charlie was going to be at the station even more than usual so I would be able to get out of the house, so I thought. He was having Bobby guard on the house, so I would be a prisoner in my own home.

"Don't worry, Bells! I'll be here to protect you!", said a more than enthusiastic Bobby.

He will always be a creepy fucker to me, if he wasn't a cop I would probably kick him in the balls. Instead I would just have to settle with folding my arms and giving him a dirty look every once and a while.

"Yeah, big bad Bobby", I muttered.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to fear when I'm here", he said with a shit eating grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

I tried my best to convince him to allow me to leave but he kept telling me it was out of his control and just laughed. Thankfully he stayed outside in his car and only came in for the occasional coffee or bathroom break. I hated to tell Super United I couldn't make it, but what else could I do? Charlie even confiscated the keys to my truck. Alice couldn't even come over, I couldn't see her as much as I wanted to. I guess this was the price I had to pay for trying to be a bad ass.

I heard a crash coming from outside, like glass smashing against the ground. I ran over to my bedroom window, drawing the curtains I could see Bobby jumping out of his car and chasing after someone. I laughed a little to see that somebody threw something at his windshield. I took this as my chance to escape. Sure, Charlie would find out I left and would probably get hell for this but I needed to see these people again. But how was I to get out of Forks? I didn't know how to hot wire a car and it would be the longest walk I ever went on.

I emailed somebody from Super United, not Blue Toxin but someone named Pink Plus; Seriously, what was up with their names? I received a quick reply stating that they were actually making a stop in Forks any way and would be happy to pick me up. I took my Red Archer costume out of my closet, I didn't have a whole lot of time I was to meet them on the side of the road not far from the bar that I had my first run in. I climbed out of my window, if I had any common sense it would be telling me maybe this wasn't a good idea but why would I stop now when I was having so much fun? It was a pitch black night, not a star in the sky, I managed to stay hidden quite well, I walked behind the same trees I had before when I was stalking those boys. I was supposed to be keeping a look out for a blue van, not like a mini van but like a delivery van with it's windows tinted. It was 8:45pm, they told me 9, 9:15 at the latest. For the first time I felt kind of ridiculous wearing my costume, I wasn't in plain sight but it was weird just standing there and not doing anything. I waited and waited but I didn't see a single van that drove by. I checked my watch, 10:02pm. What was taking them so long? Maybe there were roadblocks or they just forgot about me entirely. Then I saw the headlights, I squinted my eyes to see it was indeed a blue van. It stopped just across the road from me. The driver honked twice, I looked around to see if anyone could see me, but there was no one else around. I ran out from behind my tree and ran over to it, the van door opened for me just as quickly. I jumped inside of this tin can, there wasn't a whole lot of room left.

"We had a little trouble getting into town", said Pink Plus, sitting in the front passenger seat, "We had to take a different route."

"So where are we headed?", I asked.

"We're meeting up with the others at an open field just outside Forks", said the driver.

"Cool, so nightly patrol?"

"Yes, we're also going to partner people up with some newbies."

"Like sidekicks?", I said not too impressed.

"It's really just to show them the ropes and help them out on the patrol but I guess you could call it that", said Pink Plus.

I was never really a fan of sidekicks, they normally get in the way by getting in danger like getting kidnapped. They're almost as bad as saving a damsel in distress, usually your girlfriend; of course I wouldn't have to worry about that ever happening. I couldn't figure out why they wanted me to partner up with a newbie since this was only my first patrol; unless they meant I was going to be partnered with someone far more experienced. We reached the field, I could see tiny sparks of light, as we got closer I saw that they were barrels lit on fire. There were quite a few people gathered, talking amongst themselves and showing off their equally silly get ups.

"It looks like they have already started, I'll make sure we find you someone", said Pink Plus as she climbed out of the van.

She walked me over to a small group that by the looks of it had their partner.

"Hey, guys! The Red Archer needs a partner."

"Sorry, Pink. We're taken", said a dude who looked like a silver knight.

I didn't realize that it was like back in kindergarten or something, trying to get me to participate with the class; I might end up getting partnered with the teacher, which I guess wouldn't be all that bad. A green caped crusader walked up to us.

"Hey, Red Archer", he said in a familiar voice.

I turned to him and looked him over trying to place where I had heard him from before, he wasn't at the barn that day. It was someone I hadn't heard from in a while.

"Lucas?", I asked.

"What? No, I am not Lucas", he said.

I knew it had to be him, there was no one else it would've been.

"Oh, so what do they call you?"

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet."

"I'll leave you two alone", said Pink Plus.

She walked over to a larger group. I punched Not Lucas in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Bella, I dropped you hints for several days."

I was so glad he was doing this, it never made sense for him to not want to take any part in this.

"Still can't believe you're doing this Bella but then again I'm not you. I thought I would try at least one night of this just to see what it was like."

"So, you're not like freaked out that I killed somebody?"

"According to the autopsy that guy was already dead, psycho."

"But that's impossible", I said laughing a little. "Are you joking?"

"Nope and you're still a psycho", he said all serious, though I could tell he was joking a little.

"He was going to kill Angela whatever he was."

"Maybe."

"So want to be partners?"

"No, I already have one. I just came by to say hey. I think he doesn't have one."

He pointed to a short hero dressed in a strange combination of colours, pinks and blues with a little bit of green. I didn't feel like partnering up with a total stranger, for all I knew they could be a total psychopath; but I guess I'm no one to talk.

"Hey!", I said walking up to them. "Do you need a partner?"

Crazy colours turned to me, they wore a biker's helmet so it was difficult to tell who they were, that is until I heard a soft spoken voice,

"Actually, I'd rather get you out of here."

"Alice?", I asked completely shocked.

**So, Alice has tracked down Bella, she now knows her secret. What will happen next? I'm working on it. More soon.**


	14. Would you be my Sidekick?

**So, Alice knows Bella's secret. What will go down? Some superheroics? Or something else entirely? You are about to find out...**

I could hardly believe it, Alice was standing there in full costume; I wasn't exactly sure how she managed to track me down, you would think this would concern me a bit but I was just so psyched to see my girlfriend there.

"Alice! This is amazing! Did you make this yourself?"

"What? No, I got some help! Now come on, I'm getting you out of here!"

"Alice, I can't", I said looking around to see if anyone was watching us. "I'm going on patrol."

"You could get hurt again. You could die", she said while holding my shoulders and giving me a shake.

I knew that Alice was scared for me and by the looks of things, was the only person with sound mind. It was a real thrill to have her there in costume, even if it was just a disguise to get me out. Then something came to me, how was Alice here? Did she make a video? What crime could she have stopped?

"Alice, how did they let you in?"

"I don't think anyone knows I'm here. I followed you in my car the whole way. No one has asked me any questions yet."

I started to worry that she would get kicked out or that they would beat her up, she hadn't gone through any initiation. I guess it was probably best to leave. Alice told me that Rosalie was covering for her back home, but couldn't stall the rest of the family for long, they would soon come looking for her. I hated to get her into deep shit. Before we could even break away from the others, that blue guy, Blue Toxin walked out into the middle of the field with a megaphone.

"Thank you all for coming! I am very pleased by this turn out, now we will be going through some pretty mean streets tonight, so I want everyone to be alert! Pink Plus will be handing out papers with your route. I want everyone to meet back here at 2:30am. Remember, when you are out there do not be afraid to use force when necessary. I would like to keep the violence to a minimum. Another thing, the police are still on your side but they don't know that so be aware of any squad cars in the area."

I received a sheet that gave me pretty basic instructions about where I was going and what to expect. It was a pretty rundown neighbourhood known for it's drug dealers and nightly muggings.

"Where did you park?", I asked Alice.

She pointed over to a bunch of bushes where I guessed her car was behind.

"Okay, wait for me there", I said as I was about to take off.

Alice grabbed my arm with a surprisingly tight grip.

"What? No, we're leaving!"

"I just want to check it out, the first sign of trouble I'll come running back here", I said with doe eyes.

Alice's cold stare told me she wasn't buying it.

"I'll come with you."

"What? No, Alice!"

"If I can't convince you to leave then I'm just going to have to come with you to see what the fuss is about!"

I didn't want to argue with her, I decided I was more than capable of protecting her and would get us both home safely.

The street we had to patrol together wasn't even that far away and the neighbourhood didn't even look all that bad other than a few buildings with graffiti. Alice had her arms folded the entire time we walked, she wouldn't really say anything she would just sigh every few minutes and look around shaking her head in disapproval.

"So, have you thought of a name yet?", I asked jokingly.

She ignored me, looking off to the side. She was probably getting bored, I guess this wouldn't really be her thing any way, it was a lot of waiting around, no real different from being a cop or some security guard. The street was pretty quiet and there was no one around but us.

"Satisfied?", she asked.

"Just a little longer",I said almost pleading.

We sat at a bench under one of the only working street lights. Alice took her helmet off.

"Bella, why do you feel you have to do this?"

"Well...I think because I've never been all that happy with what I was doing before. Why would I want to pretend to be happy hanging out with a bunch of douchebags like Mike and Jessica , going to parties and yaking about bullshit?"

"What about me? Don't you like hanging out with me?"

"Yes, of course. It's just that I feel like I need to break free of this teenager shit once in a while. Like I need to feel like I'm wanted somewhere."

Alice took a hold of my hand, I looked at her sparkling eyes.

"I've always wanted you, Bella Swan"

I went in for a kiss, but she stopped me before I could even get an inch closer.

"I haven't told you that much about myself, I've kept it private because I was afraid but I think now I can", she said with a smile. "You already know how everyone in my foster family looks alike even though we are all from different families?"

I nodded, smiling. I began to realize that I still had my mask on so this probably looked ridiculous to have this conversation while doing so.

"I'm not sure if you've realized anything like the golden eyes, why we're so cold, why I say I'm sick a lot. Why I say I can see into the future. I mean I know I haven't lately but that's beside the point. We're vampires, I know that's probably very hard for you to believe."

It was hard for me to believe, I didn't believe in people coming back from the dead or monsters for that matter. What I did believe in was cults and scary religious people.

"Alice, could it be possible that you're just part of some cult? I don't want to offend you or anything but it seems like they have you brainwashed or something."

She didn't say anything at first, I was hoping I didn't hurt her. I couldn't tell by the face she was giving me what her emotion was. Then almost out of nowhere she started laughing uncontrollably.

"Seriously? You think I'm part of a cult? Bella, what would you call what you're doing?", she said between laughs and gasps for air.

I guess I hadn't really thought about it, I guess I was kind of brainwashed by these people in some way. But how could Alice be a vampire? There was no possible way this could be true. She went into great detail telling me about being saved when being at near death, she was brought in by the Cullens nearly 100 years ago.

"So, what you're saying is, I've been dating an old lady?", I said.

She shook her head, she wanted me to try to take her serious. She went into this whole rant about the guy I killed and that he had red glowing eyes, which meant he drank human blood, gold means you drink animal blood , and black means you're hungry and could go for anything.

"I have to admit that you did a good job saving Angela, but next time you might kill an innocent person."

"Would you ever drink my blood?", I asked her seriously.

"Heavens, no!", she said in fear.

"Why? If you really are a vampire, wouldn't you want me to be one too?"

"I drink blood from rabbits and squirrels, Bella, it's not really all that glamourous."

"You still can't see the future. You can't even see tomato sauce being dumped on you."

"I was good at dodging it before you came along. I had visions of you before I even came to Forks, that's what's been messing me up. The other night I concentrated really hard and I saw you here and well..."

This made sense. But it felt stalkerish.

"I have trouble seeing mortals' futures but I have no trouble seeing my own or others of my kind."

There was a smash, like something crashing into some garbage cans, I looked in the direction of a dark alleyway. Probably nothing.

"I saw something else, something that made me sick. I saw a lot of blood. Something very bad will happen if you continue doing this."

I believed her, even if the whole vampire thing wasn't true, I knew in my heart that she could see that something was going to put a sad ending to this little fantasy of mine.

I heard another smash and this time a voice.

"Please, somebody help me!"

I looked to see a man running in our direction, there was someone or something chasing after him. I stood up immediately, ready to help this guy. Alice was at my side, we ran together to find out what the trouble was.

There were two guys chasing this scared looking dude, the only impulse I had was to save him; he could have been some gang banger for all I knew but at the time, that didn't matter. The two guys chasing him were huge, I think they were Latino from the way they spoke. They cornered him against a building, I made sure Alice was behind me as I walked up to them.

I held my bow in hand and was reaching for an arrow before Alice intervened.

"No!", she shouted.

I let go of the arrow. One of the guys spun around and got a laugh.

"What the fuck! Get a load of this, man!", he said to his partner in crime.

I tried to shield Alice but she wasn't being very cooperative. The two scary Latinos walked over to us, leaving the other dude, who at the time was on the ground moaning in agony.

"What the fuck is this?", one asked with a shit eating grin.

I lunged at him, but he backed up, dodging my punch. He laughed a little before brass knuckling the side of my face. Alice sprung into action, giving him a shove before I could object. It didn't take long for the other guy to join us in the scuffle. I had one of them down on his back eventually, I started laying down the law on him with some jabs. He wasn't getting up, I looked over to the other guy who was about to go for Alice; big mistake.

Then it happened, Alice, this small being, with all of her might lifted this dude; he had to be at least 230lbs with all of that muscle and here this 98 lbs, maybe less, girl was picking him up like he was nothing. She threw him against a light post. I stumbled over to her, she was still looking at the guy, who was now in a heap, knocked unconscious.

"Where the hell did that come from?", I asked.

"We should call an ambulance for that other guy", she said still looking at her amazing work.

I hugged her tightly.

"Don't", she said. "I didn't want to do that."

We walked over to the injured guy, the only thing I could think of at the time was the fact that Alice was an awesome sidekick. That awesome moment was shattered though, someone was watching us from a distance, all I could see was his red glowing eyes.

"We have to go now", said Alice, grabbing my hand.

**Almost over, just 2 more chapters. Please Review.**


	15. This Ends Starting Now Part 1

**The beginning of the end. Bella must give up her superhero ways, but first she has to get home safely. If I get more reviews for this chapter I might add an extra chapter or simply make the next one a little longer. Thanks for your support, you guys are awesome!**

I couldn't believe it, this hulking guy had the same red eyes as the guy I previously PWND! He was super creepy and in the blink of an eye he was inches away from us.

"Bella! You have to get out of here!", cried Alice.

I couldn't just leave her alone with this guy that would such an asshole thing to do. I was still in shock over her lifting that heavy Latino, it was amazing. I didn't want to believe the girl I loved was a bloodsucker but it was the only thing that was making any sense right now.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with this guy!", I told her.

Red eyes grabbed a hold of my shoulder.

"You killed my brother! Prepare to die!", he shrieked.

Alice came over and delivered a blow to the back of his head, it didn't look like he liked that very much. He gave her a toothy, evil grin. At that time I looked over at Alice, I know I probably looked like a wuss at that moment.

"Okay, I believe in vampires now!"

I was lifted up by the hulking bastard, with all of my strength I couldn't fight him off, he was too strong. In my desperate fit, I looked around and Alice was nowhere in sight; she wouldn't just leave me, there was no way, she came all this way here just for me, whatever her plan was, she better act fast.

"I will take away your breath away, hunter!", the dude shouted, getting scarier as he started to squeeze me tightly into his arms. "You can't escape!"

I saw an arm behind him holding one of my arrows; I closed my eyes, I wasn't in the mood to see any more blood tonight, especially so close and personal. He made a cringing shriek, even worse than before, I felt his arms lose grip, I fell to the ground. When I looked up, I saw the arrow in the side of his head, kind of like those joke arrows you see people wear at parties, or at least used to.

Alice stood behind the monster as he fell, face planting the ground. She ran over to me and helped me stand.

"Are you okay?", she asked, brushing me off.

"I'll be okay", I said holding back a moan.

"Cops and an ambulance will be coming soon. Let's get you home", she said with a smile. Wow, my hero.

On the drive back to town Alice told me that guy was a tracker and so was the other dude I killed, they must have been travelling through and caught mine and Angela's scent. Since Alice was a vampire, they would have no use for her. They needed fresh, human blood.

"That's messed", I said, still in shock from what happened. "Could there be more?"

"Possibly", said Alice, concentrating on the road. "Let's just hope they were rouge and don't have anyone looking for them."

I felt so guilty, what if because of me more of these things come to Forks? At least Alice and her family were good, I guess; I mean I couldn't say they were evil. I asked Alice more questions about her family and vampires in general. She never slept, she never ate anything, she was super strong, and fast. I asked her if sunlight would kill her. She told me no, but it would expose her for what she was, that's why the town of Forks was perfect to blend in.

Alice dropped me off, not in front of my house but a block away in case Bobby was still around. I would have to sneak in by climbing up to my room, Alice offered to escort me inside but I refused, telling her that it was best she get home as quickly as she should. After a quick goodnight kiss, I was out into the night once again. I left my outfit in Alice's car, it was pretty ripped up, I was doing okay though, no broken bones or even any noticeable bruises. I was in the backyard, I thought I was totally Scot free, that is until I was blinded by a flashlight, up close and in my face.

"Who's that! Who's back there!", called Charlie.

He walked up to me slowly, I didn't say a word. When he came closer into view I could see the look of dread on his face.

"Jesus, Bella! What are you doing?"

"Uh..."

"Did you think you were going to sneak out tonight?"

I realized he only thought I was just leaving the house, not coming back. I nodded to him. He grabbed a hold of me and walked me to the front of the house, there I saw a cocky looking Bobby.

"Thought you could get away from me did you Bella?"

I saw his car with the broken windshield, I doubt he caught the kid that did it.

"You're done for the night, Bobby. I trust you to fill out a report on what happened to your squad car."

I went up to my room but not before Charlie gave me another fatherly talk. The next went pretty smooth, Alice and I hung out with Angela, I said hey to Mike, much to Jessica's outrage; I thought she would be pleased that I was off the market but I guess Mike and his gang felt bad and really wanted to still be my friend.

"So, is it over?", Alice asked me as we walked the grounds during lunch.

"Yes, I emailed them this morning telling them I'm done."

She smiled and kissed me deeply; I wasn't entirely honest, I was going to email them as soon as I got back home.

"No more Red Arching?", she asked.

I looked directly into her golden eyes.

"No more Red Arching", I said.

At the end of the day I had to stay for my last self esteem class, they decided that I was perfectly normal and could graduate early from the class. Unfortunately, no one stayed behind to greet me after school, not even Angela. Alice was going to call me, she said she might make a surprise visit in my room as well.

I was walking home while listening to some music on an Ipod Angela had given me, she couldn't understand why I didn't have one. I was getting really into this one song she had downloaded when I walked into someone. I looked up to see the back of someone, a girl with red curly hair, taller than I was.

"Sorry", I muttered.

She turned around, she had large red eyes. I was still, I didn't know what to do. There was no one else around, I could've called out but I doubt anyone would have to heard me.

"You killed them!", she said in the most intimidating voice I heard come from a woman. "I know it was you, I have your scent."

"Are you going to kill me?", I asked stupidly.

She poked me in the chest.

"Not today. But I will take away someone you hold dear. You fucking girl!"

I fell back, I was terrified. When I looked up, she was gone. I rushed home, I feared for Charlie's safety. His car was in the driveway, the front door was wide opened. I ran up the steps, making a mad dash running through the living room.

"What the hell are you doing?", asked Charlie.

I ran back to see Charlie sitting down, reading the paper.

"Um, nothing just a lot of homework to do."

"Better get to it then", he said flipping the page.

I ran upstairs, I had to contact Alice and let her know what was happening, maybe I could her family to help, even though it would probably get Alice into trouble about her sneaking out to help me; but she was over a hundred years old so what did it matter?

On my computer I typed an urgent message. But when I was barely half way through I was interrupted by an urgent message. Damn you Super United! This was all your fault! They wanted to know what the heck happened to me the other night, why I didn't report back to them.

"That's strike one I'm afraid", they typed.

"That's fine. I'm not going to be able to be a part of your legion I'm afraid. It's been fun and all though."

"You can't just leave."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to do it any more."

"If you change your mind we'll be meeting again tomorrow night."

"I don't think so, sorry. And if you don't mind, I don't want you bothering me any more, no more emails, messages or stupid offers and I want my account deleted from your site."

"Really? Nothing at all? Don't you want to know what happened to Lucas?"

This made me freak, they didn't know his real name and would have no way in knowing we knew each other. I wasn't even sure who I was talking to.

"Bella?", they typed.

"Who is this? How do you know who I am? Did you do something to Lucas?"

"You better do as I say if you ever want to see them again."

Them? God! Who do they have?

BANG

I screamed. Someone climbed through my window. Rosalie?

"Bella! You're in danger, you have to come with me."

"Shit! Did Alice tell you? I didn't even send the message yet!"

"Bella, Alice has been captured!"

It turned out that not long after I ran into that scary redhead, she had attacked the Cullens at their home and somehow had taken her. Lucas must have been taken during the night of the patrol, I didn't see him any where at school.

"You have to come with me now! Don't worry about your Dad, Edward and Jasper will be watching the house. This girl really has it in for you!"

I didn't have time to argue. The last message on my lap top told me to meet at the same barn I did my initiation. I took my laptop with me in case they wanted me to do anything else. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do to the Cullens, somehow I knew it would be a lot worse compared to explaining it to Charlie.

Poor Alice! If that BITCH hurt her, I was going to make sure I tortured her before killing her undead ass!

**So, Bella must spring into action. Save Alice and Lucas. The girl she loves and her comicbook friend. Please Review! Like I said before, if I get enough reviews I may add an extra chapter. Only you can make it happen!**


	16. This Ends Starting Now Part 2

**BACK! This isn't quite the end, I'm still working on that. There maybe some errors in grammar that I forgot to proofread, but I will try to go back and make the changes.**

I was driving with Rosalie and Tanomi in their car, driving out of Forks, thankfully with no trouble from the police. I sat in the backseat; I had my laptop opened, I couldn't get a wireless signal at this point but I could check the last message I received as I ran out of the house.

"_Come ALONE!"_

That would mean I have no assistance from vampires this time, it would be my own dumb ass self to rely on.

"Bella, what have you been doing these last few months?", asked Tanomi with great concern.

"You mean, Alice never told you?"

"No. She was worried, she told us she had to help you the other night with something, we had to cover for her back home."

I didn't know what to tell her, what would she say if I endangered my life and Alice's by fighting crime?

"Bella! Alice's life might depend on it!", Rosalie snapped as she kept her eyes on the road.

I closed my laptop and looked at Rosalie's eyes in the rear view mirror, she was waiting for me to answer. I looked to Tanomi.

"I'm The Red Archer. The one everyone's been talking about", I said looking away. "I'm sorry my Dad and the town has suspected you, I never wanted that to happen. That guy I killed with the arrow, saving Angela, was a vampire. His brother attacked Alice and I the other night, we killed him and now that redhead wants revenge."

"Bella, why would you put yourself in harms way like that? Alice loves you, we've worried about her because she feels she has to protect you. She's been having visions about you and that's all she can talk about; how much trouble you'll be getting yourself into!", said Tanomi, completely overwhelmed.

"I know that this doesn't look good! I know that you guys will probably hate me forever, but I really do care about Alice. This whole superhero thing is hard to explain, I don't expect you to get it. I didn't want to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. Not Alice. Not you guys. What I've been doing is stupid, I know. Alice's life is on the line, I promise, I'll do anything to get her back!"

For a moment, there was silence in the car, Tanomi looked over at Rosalie, waiting for a response.

"Okay", said Rosalie. "You have to stay out of our way and let us save our sister."

"They want me to enter alone!"

"It's too risky!"

"Rosalie, Bella seemed able to take on two full grown vampires. I'm sure she's perfectly able", Tanomi

replied.

"You don't know what could be waiting for us at that barn, she could have a small army."

"The only army she has is a bunch of nerds in costume that can't throw a punch!", I said with my angry, serious face.

"Maybe we can come in after you make your entrance, when it looks like your alone", said Tanomi, hopeful. "Rosalie and I are excellent climbers and are very fast, maybe we can hide on the roof of the barn and then come in."

"Should we time it? Because I doubt I'll be able to signal you when you're on the roof."

"We need more time to plan a strategy! We can't just do some plan out of a movie!", commanded Rosalie.

For the rest of the car ride we tried our best to come up with a credible plan, something that would be almost foolproof. Though Rosalie would have proposed not to use something from pop-culture, I had seen a lot of heist films and Mission Impossible types. I had a shoe string plan that might actually work. I knew I couldn't play games, the love of my life was in danger. That redheaded bitch was probably torturing her every minute that passed as we made our way to the barn. I really wanted to fight her, beat the shit out of her, even though she was probably fifty times stronger than me.

I told Rosalie my idea, at first she hesitated but then she actually went along with it.

"Good thinking, Swan."

"The only problem is, I don't have my costume with me."

Tanomi held up a large brown bag.

"This was left in Alice's car. I didn't know what it was at first."

I looked over my crime fighting uniform, it was full of blood and dirt but it would do just fine.

We drove up the long path leading to the barn, it was so dark and creepy, my stomach was in knots, I could die. I remembered Lucas who got caught up in all of this, he was human, he couldn't endure what Alice could.

"She has somebody else, a friend from school. Do you think she killed him?", I asked Rosalie.

"It's possible. Maybe not, but I wouldn't hold out much hope for him", said Rosalie.

Fortunately, Tanomi was more comforting.

"Bella, just try to concentrate on the plan. Think about Alice in your arms again."

I tried, but then I thought about her being killed and me in the process.

"What if she's been staked already?"

"It's not a stake in the heart that kills a vampire. We have to be pulled limb from limb and burned", said Rosalie, not leaving out the grisly details.

Tanomi tried to console me with a smile but it wasn't helping. Fuck, I hate myself so much.

Rosalie turned her brights off and parked in front of the barn, her dimmed headlights pointed at the doors. No one was waiting outside for us. They could be hiding anywhere, I imagined; it was very dark, there wasn't even a light coming from the barn.

"Are you ready?", Rosalie asked.

She looked at me with her large golden eyes that I could see in the rear view mirror. I gulped.

"Ready."

Getting out of the car was horrible, I was tense, I was waiting for someone to grab me and pull me away from the two only people I could trust by my side.

Tanomi told me that Edward would try to meet them at the barn and help us out. Jasper would be left with Charlie and was apparently trustworthy. I thought it was strange that Edward and Jasper didn't come with me but then I assumed that maybe it was a better idea that they were far away from me right now since they would probably tear my head off if they discovered anything happened to their sister, not that I would blame them for murdering me because I would completely deserve it.

I really wished the getting out of the car was the hard part, it started to be smooth sailing from the car to the barn. Having the Red Archer out again seemed natural.

It was so much darker inside of the barn, for some reason it smelled different from what I remembered. Then I heard that bitch's voice again.

"So, you came!", she said in a voice that made me cringe a bit. "Are you ready to die, child?"

I couldn't see where she was, I didn't even think she knew where I was, unless she had night vision.

"Your little superhero clique is quite easy. All you mortals want is power!"

A spotlight revealed Blue Toxin, I couldn't believe he would give into someone as evil as her; what a sell out! A traitor! What happened to protecting people?

"Red Archer? That's your name? You're so pathetic!", the redhead mocked. "You think you're some kind of hero or something."

"I'm truly sorry for this, Red Archer", Blue Toxin said. "I did not wish it would come to this, really. She is giving our league an offer that we can't pass up!"

In other words he was saying: _"Fuck you, bitch! Being a hero is fun and all but we decided being evil is much cooler!"_

I scanned the room for Alice and Lucas, but it was too dark. I was really hoping Rosalie and Tanomi would go according to plan, I was sure they wouldn't let me down, Rosalie especially; she had the toughest job of all.

"I can't wait to bleed you dry!", she said showing off her teeth, that weren't really all that threatening since they weren't the least bit sharp looking.

Another light came on revealing the rest of the costumed traitors, some of them wearing holding blunt objects, they blocked all chances of escape; somehow they looked way more threatening than they did before.

Meanwhile that red eyed bitch flung her claws at my costume, digging into the material, creating more rips and tears than there already was. I really wanted to kill her now, unfortunately, there was only one arrow left from my satchel and she threw it across to the other side of the barn. It looked like Red Archer would be done for, she was way stronger than she looked and she was super fast. I thought that maybe someone would have a change of heart and help out by kicking her ass, but instead everyone stood a safe distance away, still getting a good look.

Eventually, I caught sight of Alice, she was tied up to a pillar or something with some chain holding her in place, she was gagged and had a blindfold; she didn't look too hurt from what I saw but I couldn't be sure, I had to get closer.

As the fight continued, that bitch managed to yank the Red Archer helmet/mask off, she looked as if she got quite the shock to see who was wearing it all this time.

"What the fuck! You're not her!", she said all pissed off.

Rosalie, in my costume, grabbed her throat and lifted her off her feet. I watched all of this as I was struggling to unchain Alice, Tanomi was assigned as my bodyguard, but she was nowhere in plain view.

"Alice", I said. "I'm so sorry for this! I'll make it up to you I swear!"

I heard her mumble something, I forgot she was still gagged and blindfolded.

"What?"

I ripped the blindfold off and took out the gag, she looked up at me, smiling with a little concern shown in her golden eyes.

"I said, I know you will! Now get Tanomi to break these chains, they're too strong for me!"

I wasn't sure where Tanomi was, she was gone and with no key I couldn't unlock these damn chains! Without waring, Tanomi came up behind me, she broke the chains with no trouble at all except for the last one that still had Alice against the pillar thing.

"We've got to hurry, your sister could really use your help right about now!", I said to Tanomi.

Rosalie was certainly struggling with this girl, definitely not a fair fight, why does evil always usually mean stronger? I was surprised that nobody seen us, nobody was there to guard Alice, nobody seen us when we came through a high window; it was a pretty shaky plan as it was getting Rosalie to wear my bloody costume, Tanomi and I hopping through a window into a pile of hay was another, but since it was quite dark and there was a lot of hay to break our fall and not cause much of a sound that a cat could make, thanks to Tanomi, it became somewhat of a dumb luck plan.

"We've almost got her, maybe we can pull her up and slide her out of this!", Tanomi said, attempting to lift her sister.

"Careful!", Alice said.

Almost at the exact time she said that, another light came on, spotlighting us; that bitch sure noticed.

"What the fuck!", she said, throwing Rosalie to the ground, hard.

"Stay behind me", Tanomi ordered me.

I got behind her, with all of my might, I tried setting Alice free.

"Bella, I think you should run! I'll be okay!", Alice said, giving me a look that reminded me of the first time we met, how I yearn for those times.

"I can't just leave you here!"

"I'll be okay! Go get Lucas, he's locked in somebody's truck outside!"

I looked at her for a moment, as much as I liked to argue with her, it was probably the best decision right now. Tanomi might be able to protect her long enough and with any luck, Edward and Jasper might show. As stubborn as it sounded, I wanted to stay a bit longer to see if I could lift Alice out of the remaining chain; I used all of my human abilities, all my strength, I grunted, I swore, and then with some help from Alice, pushing her hands down on my shoulders for support.

"Okay, now let's go!", she said, pushing me along even though there was no clear exit for us to go through.

Alice took a hold of my hand and guided me. The so-called super heroes were blocking the doors, we could have used one of the higher windows but apparently only Tanomi was a good jumper, I guess that was her power and she was busy with that redhead. The Super zeros were closing in on us, they were starting to scare me a bit. I looked at Alice who looked a little scared, maybe not much as me.

"How do you see this ending?", I asked, with a little optimism in mind.

"Even if I could see an ending to this it might not be what truly happens, it's all about somebody's motives, someone or something changing at the very last second.

"Alice, if we don't make it out of this, I just wanted to let you know... I love you..."

She held my hand tighter.

"I love you too!", she said reaching up for a kiss. "I'm going to make sure we get out of this!"

She held my hand and kept me at her side, it was kind of cool when she was in control. We ran at them, trying our best to get to the front doors of the barn. Alice pushed them back while I punched and kicked anyone coming from behind. We were only feet away from the doors.

CRASH!

A truck came in, running over several of the League members. Damn! The remaining members backed off. I was starting to wonder who it could be, no one I knew would be that reckless. I saw someone in a costume that looked familiar, slightly beat up and dirty looking.

"Saved you!", He said.

It was Lucas, he was still alive! We rushed over to him.

"I admit that you helped us but you know you could have easily ran over us too, right?", Alice asked a bit more worried than thankful.

"Yup", Lucas said. "Come on let's go!"

"You take Bella, I have to help my sisters!"

As Alice was about to make a mad dash over to assist them, I took hold of her arm.

"Bella! Go!"

I pulled her towards me for another kiss. I didn't want to let her go again, this could be the last time. She pushed me a way after a few seconds.

"We'll see each other again!"

She ran off, I hopped in the truck with Lucas.

**More to come (Few days, some time next week)! Keep those reviews coming! :)**


	17. This Ends Starting Now Part 3 Finale

**Here it is, last one! Before the long weekend (and the Rapture! Lawls) How will it all end? Happily? Will Bella and Alice be togther? You're about to find out.**

"Lucas", I said. "We're getting out of here!"

"Bella, I've already wrecked a barn and probably killed one or two people, I'm not sure I feel comfortable stealing a truck at this point", he calmly put.

"Fine then, I'll drive!"

We attempted to switch seats in the cramped space, I'm sure I accidentally bumped my butt in his face, but he wasn't complaining.

"I hope nobody's under this rig because I'm backing up!", I said loudly as if giving someone the opportunity at the time to get out of the way.

Though I had my hand on the stick, ready to shift in reverse, I couldn't help but notice Alice and her sisters struggle with that she demon. She was so strong, flinging them around like they were nothing, she was too strong. Alice stood her ground however, she was doing well, my heart sank in thinking that that kiss we had might be our last together. I knew that Lucas was wondering what I was contemplating when right now we should be escaping while the four vampires fought it out. I kept telling myself that Edward and Jasper would make it here, they would kill the bitch and Alice would be back in my arms again; but I couldn't.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I can't just leave them here, I know it sounds stubborn..."

"Well, yeah since they're vampires and you're a human, it sounds extremely insane."

I knew I could rely on him for his support. I hugged him before jumping out of the truck, I knew he hated to steal it, but at least I knew that he would be out of here and back to safety. I suppose I could have gotten him to help run that redhead over, but it was too late and I didn't think that any of the remaining super zeros would get out of the way. I had to think of a quick plan, I didn't have my arrows, I didn't have any fire and I sure as hell didn't have anything that could rip her limb from limb. I scanned the barn, there was still some old rusted equipment, there was even something that had a tarp over it, it was pretty big, a tractor I guessed. I ran over to it and pulled at the covering, it was heavy but I managed to pull it off to reveal what looked to be a tractor but had a long row of spikes, I think I saw one before but I wasn't too sure what it was called. I looked around, I wanted somebody there with me that might know and could help me turn it on if it still worked. I grabbed the first suit I saw.

"Hey! You!"

"W-what?"

"Do you know what this is!"

"Are you serious? That's a wheat thresher!"

"Okay, do you know how to work it!"

"Maybe, why?"

"Listen, asshole! That crazy bitch over there is going to probably kill my girlfriend, so I need to stop her!"

"What! But she's offering limitless power!"

I was starting to understand Alice's assumption that this League was a cult, they probably weren't too far off from drinking kool aid. I grabbed his collar and brought him up close to my face, I was breathing down this guy's neck, I needed him to fear me.

"Look! She's just going to kill you! Which in your case would probably be much better than becoming a vampire! If you don't help me with this I will make you sorely regret it!"

I could tell my his baby blue eyes he knew I wasn't fooling. Luckily there was a key left inside of the damn thing for him to start it up, it was surprisingly not that old even though the rust and smell inside said otherwise. I told him I would signal him when I was ready, I wasn't sure if I would be able to knock her in there but I could certainly try. I kind of missed my costume...uniform or whatever, but I guess I just had to be me this time, which I had to admit wasn't as much fun.

When I turned to look back on how the fighting situation was going, with my horror I saw Alice on the ground and Redhead on top of her. I sprang into action, my instincts told me to kick push her off my girl, but I said, _"Kick her in the head."_

She didn't seem to like that very much, Alice looked up at me, she didn't look pleased until I pinted to the thresher, giving her an idea of what I was doing. She nodded just as I got punched in the face and sent flying onto the dirt floor of the barn. I saw nothing but black for a few seconds, yeah again.

"_Wow!",_ I thought. _"Pretty anticlimactic!" _

Picking myself up, I saw the room spin and then before I knew it I was kicked in the chest and lying on my back; I was really bad at saving Alice. I probably shouldn't have gotten up a second time but this was me. I could hear nothing but ringing, I was unaware if anyone was screaming at me or telling me to do anything like stay down. That's when I felt the worst pain I had ever felt, which brings us back to the start. I was dragging my body on the ground, the shit kicked out of me, likely bleeding to death and I couldn't open my eyes to see anyone coming, like they were swollen shut! I felt a hand touch me.

"If you're going to kill me, fine! Just get it over with!"

"Bella! It's me! Alice!"

Though I couldn't see, knew it had to be her and she must have done that bitch in.

"Bella, the thresher worked!"

"Alice, is my costume still on? I feel naked."

"She's delirious", I heard Rosalie say.

"Bella, Rosalie has your costume on, remember? Now we're going to get you out of here!", Alice said happily, but I could hear her voice crack like she was about to cry. I must have looked messed.

Though it wasn't quite like the meteorite incident, it was sort of a shotty recovery, at least I could walk without the help of crutches, just an arm in a sling. Carlisle out did himself this time, we just passed it off as me falling down the stairs and people believed it, even charlie who already knew I was accident prone. I sure didn't save Alice, but she certainly saved me, when we were back at school, people didn't seem to mind us being a couple any more and the Cullens were no longer the centre of attention after there was a huge bust at that barn; the FBI had been after The League for quite some time, they never thought they would have found them near Forks, a small town where nothing ever happened. The website was shut down and many of the crusading vigilantes were arrested. Thankfully I was able to get on with my life even though I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do for the rest of it I knew who I wanted to spend it with.

"How are you feeling?", asked Alice, as she helped me walk outside for lunch.

"I'm pretty drugged up, Alice", I said with a smile. "A little light headed but at least my back isn't hurting as much any more. I thought my legs were broken when I was on that ground."

"They were, I just used my vampire powers to heal you."

"Really?"

"No", she laughed. "I think you'd make a great vampire one day, Bella."

"That's some commitment", I said, noticing Angela walking our way.

She was holding a digital camera, I almost forgot that she was supposed to take our picture today. Alice was more thrilled than I was that we were voted best couple, it felt wrong not telling Angela or anyone else about what really happened in the last several months but it was probably for the best; Lucas swore absolute secrecy, that for no reason would he ever tell anyone, not that they would believe him or anything.

"That's nothing for the great Bella Swan, though right?", Alice said, wrapping her arms around me.

I gave her a light kiss on the lips and smiled, looking over her shoulder at Angela. Alice turned her head to where I was looking.

"I was wondering where you two were.", Angela said, holding up her camera.

"Where do you want us?", Alice asked, excited.

"Wherever you prefer."

Alice took a hold of a few strands of my hair, she was fixing it up; wow, I guess we were a legit couple. My superhero days were over. I was with the girl I loved and had some pretty awesome friends. I was living the dream.

"Smile!", said Angela.

We got close, our faces pressed together and smiled as wide as we could.

**So there it is. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I'm going to go back and try to clean a few things up (Continuity, grammar, etc.). I'm going to post other stories, another Twilight in time, maybe one for the tv show Relic Hunter. Thank you so much for your feedback, I hope to hear more in the future. Keep reading and writing and have a great weekend everyone! :)**


End file.
